2 Fast and 2 Fine
by Black Aeon
Summary: [COMPLETE] This is a story about a girl with a mysterious past. What happens if she runs into Jesse? This occurs 1 year after Jesse gets shot. In this story, he lives. Jesse x Faith Maybe, Brian x Kriz Please R and R!
1. Memories

**Ok, no, I didn't start over, I'm just fixing the structure of the story. **

**------**

**Chapter 1**

"Faith, what your doing is very dangerous. We don't want you to make the same mistakes that me and your father did." A woman in her early 40's said.

"Celia, it's her choice. I just think that she should wait till she's at least 16 and has her drivers licence." A man in his late 40's suggested.

"Dad, don't you think that I'm old enough to make my own decisions?" A 10 year old girl said.

"Faith, your 10! Who knows what kind of decisions you'll make! Ross, say something!" Celia argued, slightly raising her voice.

"Don't you guys trust me?! I know how to make and choose good decisions! I just want to help out!" Faith yelled.

"Of course we trust you. It' just that...your a little too young. You can't even drive yet." Ross reasoned.

"I can learn! If I know how to fix a car, then I can learn to drive one, can't I?!" Faith argued.

Ross sighed deeply. He stopped at the red light and looked at the rear view mirror to sneak a peek at Faith.

_'She's so young. I don't want her to make wrong decisions.'_ Ross thought deeply.

Ross looked at his wife to see that she was looking at her hands in deep thought. He placed his hand on top of her's in reassurance. Celia looked up at Ross and gave a small smile and slightly nodded. Ross looked back at the road and started to drive when the light turned green. Suddenly, a huge 18-wheeler truck came down the other side of the road quickly.

"Dad, look out!" Faith cried out.

It was too late. The truck caused a head on collision with the Toyota 4Runner. About two bystanders who witnessed the car crash started to dial 9-1-1. 10 minutes later, 4 cop cars and an ambulance came to see if their were any survivors left in the wreckage. One of the officers saw Faith. He gently pulled her out of the wreckage and placed her on the ground. When he checked her pulse, he was both relieved and worried to find that she had a weak pulse.

"Medic! I need medical attention on this girl A.S.A.P.!! Now!!" the officer yelled.

Faith squinted her eyes to see what was going on. She slightly groaned when she felt pain all around her body as she tried to move.

"Don't try to move. We have medics coming right now." the officer said.

"My parents." Faith mumbled weakly.

"I'm sorry, but...your parents are dead." the officer told her before she blacked out.

**----**

**Ok! I fixed the structure, and I hope it looks better!**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hi! It's me Black Aeon! I'm not gonna change the story, I'm just changing the structure cause I think it looks bad and hard to read. So, don't fret, I'm not changing it anything but the sentence and paragraph and body structure. Thanks!**


	3. Jesse

**Author's Note: Hi! It's me Black Aeon! I'm not gonna change the story, I'm just changing the structure cause I think it looks bad and hard to read. So, don't fret, I'm not changing it anything but the sentence and paragraph and body structure. Thanks!**

**----**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

_"Mr. Spelling, I have some good and bad news for you. The good news is that your recovering very quickly and that you can leave next week. I'm sorry to have to say this, but, the bad news is that after you got shot, one of the bullets struck a nerve in your legs. So, I'm afraid to say that you will be in a wheelchair for a while until we can find a way to make you able to walk again. I'm sorry." _

Those were the words that hit me like a ton of bricks. That was a year ago though. Now, I can walk, but, I don't think that I'll ever be the same after that fateful day. The day that I, Jesse James Spelling, could've died. I was so stupid to run away, but, it was all my fault. Only because I was so fucking scared. So scared. I keep on thinking about that day, when I could've died, over and over again.

Everyone's worried that I might do something stupid, like commit suicide or something. I know that they're worried, I guess I'm greatful for that. But, I don't need pity. I, I just want to find a way to get through this and put all of this behind me.

As corny and mushy as this may sound, I want to have someone that I can call my own. I want a girlfriend that I can hold, kiss, make love to, and talk to. I don't want just another fucktoy that I can use till I'm bored with them. I want, someone who can help me get through this ordeal and tell me that everything's gonna be all right. I wanna be loved more than ever.

Even though it may not seem like it, but, I've always been jealous of Dom. Why? Probably because he's the most luckiest guy to have so many admirers and have Letty. Now, don't get me wrong, I mean, they're a great couple. They're meant to be. It's just that, I wish I was just like Dom.

Someone to love, someone to wake up to every morning. Sometimes, I wish, I just had the nerve to just walk up to a woman and tell her how I feel. But I don't, so I can't. I guess I'm not meant for love. I guess I was just born to be the computer wiz and car expert. Sometimes, I wonder what would've happened if I had died that day. I guess dieing would've been better than being all alone. I wish, I could find someone out there just for me. I want to be in love and never lose the feeling.

Guess that will never happen though.

----

**End of chapter**


	4. School

**Author's Note: Hi! It's me Black Aeon! I'm not gonna change the story, I'm just changing the structure cause I think it looks bad and hard to read. So, don't fret, I'm not changing it anything but the sentence and paragraph and body structure. Thanks!**

**----**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Faith, wake up! It's 7 right now. School starts in like 30 minutes." a 20 year old woman said w/ a slight British accent.

"Go away, Torrance! I'm still sleepy." Faith said, burying her face farther into the pillow.

"You have school in 30 minutes! Your gonna end up late, and if you end up late, Mr. Cruz is gonna grill your ass! You know how much he hates you." Torrance said, slightly annoyed that she was the one that had to wake up the most stubbornst person alive.

"Up his!" Faith yelled into the pillow, referring to Mr. Cruz, her Vice Principle.

"I'm sure he'd like that, but that's not the issue. The issue is that it is...7:05. You haveless than 10 minutes to get your ass ready, or I'll make sure that Ray leaves your ass here." Torrance said, heading for the door.

Faith groaned loudly and got out of bed immediatley. "Stupid vice principle...stupid Torr..." Faith mumbled as she headed for the bathroom.

After a quick shower, Faith put on a bra and boyshorts before walking over to her bed. She quickly put on a white short sleeved button up shirt w/ the first two buttons undone, a loose black tie, black knee length leggings, and a black mid-thigh length pleated skirt. Faith went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed her an apple and her backpack off the counter. She sat on the last step of the stairway and put on black/white Converse hightops.

"Hey, Faith? You ready?" Ray asked, getting his keys to his black H3 Hummer out of his pocket.

"Yeah. Let's go." Faith said as she and Ray walked out of the house and onto the sidewalk.

Both of them got inside of the car and put on their seatbelts. Ray inserted the key into the ignition and started the car. Ray put the car in reverse before putting the car in drive. On the way to school, a question popped into Ray's head.

"Hey, Faith? How come your single? Aren't you, like, lonely?" Ray asked. Faith looked out of the window and kept silent. Faith sighed deeply before looking at Ray. "It's just, I don't really think that there's a guy that's gonna like me for being what I am today, Ray." Faith said.

"What you are? Baby girl, your are the most smartest, funnest, and hottest girl ever. Plus, you know how to fix a car. You have a huge future ahead of you. What's not to like?" Ray said, trying to encourage his baby "sister" into dating.

" I don't know. Besides, what's the point of dating? I'm graduating in two weeks." Faith said.

"Doesn't matter if your graduating in 10 years. Faith, you can get any guy you like if you put your mind to it."

Ray said, parking in front of the school parking lot. "If only YOU would put your mind to it. Not your dick." Faith said, smirking at Ray before getting out of the car.

"HEY!! I do not think with my balls!!" Ray yelled.

"Sure you don't." Faith said before closing the door. Faith waved at Ray as he left and headed for her classroom.

_'5 minutes before Mr. Cruz __grills my ass.'_ Faith thought.

She stopped in front of a door that was labeled **MUSIC** before sighing deeply. She opened the door and entered the classroom.

"Faith, nice to see you made it before Mr. Cruz did." the teacher.

Faith just laughed before taking a seat.

_'Another day in the school of hell. Joy.'_ Faith thought dryly.

----

**End of chapter**


	5. Meeting the Team

**Author's Note: Hi! It's me Black Aeon! I'm not gonna change the story, I'm just changing the structure cause I think it looks bad and hard to read. So, don't fret, I'm not changing it anything but the sentence and paragraph and body structure. Thanks!**

**----**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring. Come on, ring!" Faith whispered to herself, wishing class would end.

"Ms. Almazar! What is the Standard Equation of a Circle?" the teacher yelled.

"(x-h)2 + (y-k)2r2." Faith said. (**A/N: 2 means squared**.) "Good. Nice to know that your paying attention. Anyway, I just want to wish you all a happy graduation next week. Have a great life and please go to college." the teacher said before the bell rang.

Faith immediately got her backpack and slung it over shoulder. She ran down the hallway, stopping in front of her locker. She put in her combination before banging on her locker twice. When the locker opened, she quickly put all of her stuff inside the locker and then slammed the door. Faith sighed deeply as she walked outside of the school. She sat down on the curb and waited for Ray to come and pick her up from school. All of a sudden, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Faith said.

"Hey, Faith. It's me Ray. Look, I can't pick you up. I'm kinda, uh, busy right now. So, sorry." Ray said.

"Busy? Yeah right. Busy with what? Fucking a chasers brains out?" Faith said, rolling her eyes.

"No... Maybe. Look, I'm sorry. Look, I'll find a way to make it up to you, alright?" Ray said.

"Fine. Bye." Faith said, sighing deeply.

She got up and started to walk home.

"Thank god I only live 1 block away from the freakin' school" Faith mumbled.

As she's walking, she see's a store that has about 4 racing cars parked outside.

"Huh? Wonder who owns them?" Faith said.

Then, all of a sudden, a tall 22 year old man walks up to her. He looked Chinese and had black hair. He was wearing a white wifebeater, black leather jacket, black leather pants, and black boots.

"Hello. What's a pretty thing like you doing over here?" the man said.

"I'm walking home." Faith said coldly. She didn't like the bad vibes that she was getting from him.

"Now, now. I'm completely harmless." the man said.

"And completely stupid if you don't get away from me." Faith said.

"Ouch! No need to be harsh. I'm Ricki by the way. Ricki Young. Got a name sweet thang?" Ricki asked.

"Yeah, it's back off!" Faith retorted, starting to get angry.

"Hey, Young! Why don't you back off and go look for some other piece of ass on Hollywood Boulevard!" someone yelled.

Both Ricki and Faith turned and saw a 19 year old girl who looked pissed. The girl had black hair in a ponytail wearing black sunglasses, a white wifebeater that higged her curves, baggy khaki colored cargo pants, and black boots.

"Letty! How are you? Did you leave that ass, Dom, yet?" Ricki asked, eyeing Letting up and down.

Faith rolled her eyes and started to walk home. Ricki immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, her back on his chest.

"Hey! Let go of me you dick!" Faith yelled, struggling to get out of his grip. "Why? I kinda like you right here." Ricki whispered "seductively" in her ear.

"Yeah, how about I make you S.I.N.G.?" Faith said.

"Huh?" Ricki managed to say.

"Solar plexus, instep nose, groin!" Faith said.

While Ricki was still confused, Faith started elbowing Ricki in the solar plexus, breaking his nose, stomping on his foot, and putting both of her hands into fists and hitting them against his balls. Ricki groaned loudly, immediately letting go of her and dropping to the floor.

"DAMN! Haha, that's what your perverted ass gets for trying to mess with her, Ricki!" Letty said.

Faith smirks and picks up her bag from the ground.

"Hey! Why don't you come inside and meet my friends?" Letty asks.

Faith slightly tilts her head. "Hmm, sure. Why not." Faith said, smiling at her.

Letty nods her head and leads Faith inside the shop. "Yo, Dom, guys! I want you to meet somebody." Letty slightly yelled.

"Who?" Dom asks, peeking his head out of the office.

"Me, I guess." Faith said.

About 6 people came over to greet Faith.

"Alright chica, I want you to meet Dom, his lil sis Mia, Vince, Leon, Brian, and Jesse." Letty said. "Hi." Faith said.

All of them replied with a hello. "What's your name?" the one named Jesse asked.

"Faith. Faith Almazar."

----

**End of chapter**


	6. Getting To Know You

**Author's Note: Hi! It's me Black Aeon! I'm not gonna change the story, I'm just changing the structure cause I think it looks bad and hard to read. So, don't fret, I'm not changing it anything but the sentence and paragraph and body structure. Thanks!**

**----**

**-****Recap-**

_"Alright chica, I want you to meet Dom, his lil sis Mia, Vince, Leon, Brian, and Jesse." Letty said. "Hi." Faith said. All of them replied with a hello. "What's your name?" the one_

_named Jesse asked. "Faith. Faith Almazar."_

**CHAPTER 6**

"Hi, Faith. As you already know, I'm Mia. It's nice to meet you!" Mia said sincerely.

Faith's eyes slightly widened, she wasn't used to people, other than her cousin and friends, being nice to her.

"Uh, hi. It's, um, nice to meet you...I guess." Faith said.

"Ok. Anyway, how come your in uniform?" Mia asked.

"Because I go to this private school where they make you wear uniform. Why?" Faith asked.

"Oh, nothing. You just look uncomfortable. That's all." Mia said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm not really used to wearing skirts all the time. I'm more of a pants person." Faith said, slightly looking down at her attire.

"All right, chica. I'd love to stay and get to know you more, but I have to do some errands." Letty said, heading for the door.

"I have to watch over the store." Mia said, heading for the counter.

"Well, me, Brian, V, and Leon are heading for the garage. I don't know about Jesse, but. See ya later, Mia." Dom said, heading for his car with Brian, Vince, and Leon following him.

"Bye, Dom." Mia said, not looking up from the magazine.

Faith looked around and saw that she was all alone with Mia and Jesse.

"Uh, how about I drive you home?" Jesse suggested, looking at Faith.

"Um, sure." Faith said, shrugging her shoulders and following Jesse to his car.

Jesse took out his keys and walked over to a Silver Volkswagon Jetta. Faith opened the passenger door and got in. Jesse put the key into the ignition and started the car.

"Um, where do you live?" Jesse asked, glancing at Faith.

"About a block away. It's the black/ white 2 story house." Faith said.

"Ok." Jesse said.

Usually, Faith was used to places and car rides being quiet, but, with Jesse, it felt awkward.

"Uh, you know, this is kinda getting awkward." Faith said, looking at Jesse.

"_Sighs_, really? I thought I was the only one who felt awkward." Jesse said.

Faith softly laughed. "Why don't we listen to the radio?" Faith asked.

"Sure." Jesse agreed.

He turned on the radio and turned the knob twice before putting his hand back on the wheel. Then, the radio started playing Wow, I Can Be Sexual Too, by: Say Anything.

"If I die and go to hell real soon. It will appear to me as, this room..." the radio played.

"I love this song!" Faith said happily, slightly bobbing her head up and down with the song.

"Hahaha, really? Me, too!" Jesse said.

Soon, both of them were singing along with the radio.

"I called on her on the phone and she touched herself, she touched herself, she touched herself. I called her on the phone and she touched herself, I laugh myself to sleep." Faith and Jesse sang in unison.

When the song ended, they both looked at each other before they started laughing.

"Wow! That was so fun! I haven't laughed and had so much fun in a long time!" Jesse said.

"Haha, me too!" Faith said.

"So, what are you in high school?" Jesse asked.

"Senior and rebel. Do you kow how much high school sucks? I prefer kindergarten where you get nap time." Faith said, smiling at Jesse.

"Hahaha. True, true. What do you do in your spare time?" Jesse asked, stopping at a red light.

"Play on the computer, listen to music. That type of stuff." Faith said.

Jesse nodded his head before driving again when the light turned green. Then, a car came speeding down the other side of the road near the Jetta. Jesse immediately swerved the car to dodge the car. Once the car is gone, Jesse stops the car and looks at Faith.

"You alright? Faith, Faith?" Jesse asked.

He was slightly worried, Faith was pale and was sweating profusely. "FAITH!" Jesse yelled, worried about Faith.

Faith immediately snapped out of it when she heard Jesse call her name. "_Gasps_! Wh-what?" Faith asked, slightly looking around.

"Faith, are you all right? You look really pale." Jesse asked, checking if Faith was alright.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine...no." Faith said softly.

"Huh? No what?" Jesse asked.

"I'm not alright. Its just, its... never mind." Faith said, looking away.

Jesse put two fingers underneath Faith's chin and made her look at him.

"Faith, look at me. What's wrong? You look scared." Jesse said.

Faith looked at him, contemplating whether or not she should trust him.

"Its just that, when I was ten, me and my parents got in a car accident. A semi came down the other side of the road, just like earlier. I, got out safely, but, my...my parents, they...d-d-died." Faith muttered softly, tears slowly streaming down her face.

Jesse was slightly taken aback when he heard this.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Jesse said softly, wiping away the tears on Faith's cheeks.

Faith gave a small smile as she looked at Jesse. This caused Jesse to slightly blush.

"Um, uh, are you alright? Do you want me to drive you back home?" Jesse said.

"Do you think we can go to the beach for a little while?" Faith asked.

"Sure." Jesse said.

He started the car and drove to the beach. When they got there, Faith started to take off her shoes and socks and got out off the car. Jesse started to follow her. Faith sat down on the sand and looked at the beach and the sunset.

"Wow! Its so beautiful." Faith said, staring at the colors on the ocean.

"Yeah, beautiful." Jesse mumbled, staring at Faith.

Faith softly giggled when she saw that Jesse was staring at her. "I was talking about the sunset Jesse. But then again, its nice to know that you think I'm beautiful. "Faith said, slightly blushing.

Jesse's eyes widened when he realized what Faith just said. He turned bright red and turned away. Faith laughed really hard before looking back at the ocean. "You know, this is the first time that I've actually had so much fun with someone before. You know?" Faith said.

"Really? I didn't know that. How come?" Jesse asked, looking at Faith with curiousity.

"After the accident, I guess I became a loner, introverted. I never trusted anyone but my closest friends and family. Thanks alot, Jesse. You know, for today. I had fun." Faith said, smiling at Jesse.

"Uh. no problem." Jesse said.

Then, Faith kissed Jesse on the cheek before grabbing her shoes and running back to the car.

"Come on! Let's go home!" Faith yelled.

Jesse stood their dumbfounded before snapping out of it.

"Woah!" Jesse said.

He ran back to the car and got in. He started the car and drove Faith home. When they got arrived at Faith's house, Jesse parked the car outside. Faith got outside of the car and walked to the door. Jesse followed he and stopped at the front door. Faith turned around and smiled at Jesse.

"Thanks again, Jesse! I had a great time!" Faith said.

She kissed Jesse on the cheek one more time before quickly going inside. Again, Jesse stood there dumbfounded gor about a minute before immediately snapping out of it.

"Woah!" Jesse muttered before heading back to his car.

Faith looked utside of the window and saw Jesse's car leaving. She softly smiled before heading for herbedroom.

'_Today was **DEFINITELY** a good day_.' Faith thought.

----

**End of chapter**


	7. Author's Note:Writers Block

**Hello, it's me Black Aeon. I'm having some serious writer's block and I was wondering if you guys could help me in any way you can. Any comments and/or suggestions will help. Hopefully you guys like this story. Thank you!**

**-Black Aeon**


	8. A Heartfelt Moment and Fashion Sense

**Author's Note: Hi! It's me Black Aeon! I'm not gonna change the story, I'm just changing the structure cause I think it looks bad and hard to read. So, don't fret, I'm not changing it anything but the sentence and paragraph and body structure. Thanks!**

**CHAPTER 7**

"Don't you look happy. What happened?" someone said.

Faith turned around to see her cousin smirking at her with a knowing gleam in her eye.

"Kriz? What are you talking about?" Faith said, trying to force her blush down.

Kriz laughed and went to the kitchen with Faith following her.

"Oh, nothing. Never mind." Kriz said, getting a Corona out of the fridge.

"No, you trying to saysomething. Spill." Faith demanded.

"That guy that you kissed earlier, he's Jesse." Kriz said, trying to hide a smile as she drank the Corona.

"I know that. How do you know him?" Faith asked.

"Because I usually see him at the Toretto's. Plus, I got an interesting phone call." Kriz said, looking at Faith.

"How interesting?" Faith asked, quirking an eyebrow at Kriz.

"Oh, interesting enough to find out that you beat the living shit oout of Ricki Young. **THE** Ricki Young to be exact." Kriz said, setting her Corona on the counter and looking at Faith with a semi-amused and semi-serious expression.

"What? He asked for it! Bastard doesn't know the meaning of no, even if it kicked him in the ass! Besides, how is he so SPECIAL?" Faith asked, leaning against the counter.

"His father is the most powerfullest man in LA since the Tran's! DO you know what could happen to you if Ricki tells his father that a girl beated the living shit out of him? A lot! I told you Faith, never get in trouble! I also told you to stop getting into fights!" Kriz yelled.

"It wasn't my fault! Bastard thought that he could just flirt with me and get into my pants as if I was a fucking slut! Besides, what did you want me to do? Let him have his way with me?" Faith said, getting off of the stool and standing in front of Kriz.

"No! But, you didn't have to hit him either!" Kriz said sternly.

Faith was slightly taken aback. "I can't believe you. Taking HIS side over your own cousin. Just because he has connections and can control over half of the police force doens't mean that he has control over YOU!!" Faith yelled.

"Look, I'm just trying to protect you from alot of things. I promised Aunt Celia and Uncle Ross that I'd take care of you. I don't want to see you hurt." Kriz said softly, placing her hand on Faith's shoulder.

Faith looked down at her feet before hugging Kriz. Kriz embraced Faith and felt a few tears come out of her eyes.

"Um, why are you guys hugging?" someone asked.

Faith and Kriz let go of each other and turned to see a guy with short black spiky hair with blonde tips and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a white wifebeater and baggy gray coveralls with some grease and oil on it.

"Kriz immediately dried her eyes as Faith fixed her shirt. "Nothing. Just having a heartfelt moment." Kriz said.

"Oh! You found out that Faith beat the living crap out of Ricki, huh?" the guy said.

"Shut up, Ray!" Faith said.

"Wow! News travels ast, don't it?" Kriz asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, Baby Girl just beated the living shit out of the most famous guy ever!" Ray said.

"I wouldn't be in this mess if it werent for YOU!" Faith said angrily.

"Me? What did I Do?" Ray asked. "You were supposed to pick her up from school! But since you were SO BUSY from "working", Faith walked home to trouble." Kriz said, making quotation marks with her fingers when she said working.

"Um, I can explain." Ray said, slightly sweating.

"Oh, really? Then do pray tell." Faith said, clenching her fists.

"I was, um, it was um, supposed to be a secret." Ray said, slightly backing away from the entrance.

"Really? If that's your excuse then I suggest that you run very far away...and fast...NOW!" Faith yelled, lunging for Ray.

Ray immediately ran as fast as he could when Faith lunged at him. "I'M SORRY..." Ray's voice echoed as he ran for the garage.

"Oh, boy. This is bad." Kriz muttered, following Faith into the garage.

Faith immediately stopped running and looked at the sight that was in front of her in awe. Kriz smirked when she saw Faith's expression and took a quick picture of it on her phone.

"Oh. My .God. Holy Shit!" Faith said. "Shit ain't holy." someone said.

Kriz, Faith, and Ray looked to where the voice was coming from. A guy with short black spiky hair with red tips, a short braid, and light brown eyes came out from under the car. He was wearing the same clothes as Ray, except he was shirtless.

"JOSH!" Faith cried out suprisingly.

"Hey, Baby Girl!" Josh said, smiling at Faith.

"What are you doing here? Your not supposed to be home before graduation."

"What? Is it so wrong to be here for my little sis?" Josh said with a mock hurt expression.

"No! I'm just..surprised." Faith said. "Yeah, same thing happened to Kriz." Josh said, winking at Kriz.

Kriz rolled her eyes before smirking at Faith.

"Is that mine?" Faith said, referring to the Black Ford Mustang w/ Mist Gray Ghost Flames on the sides of the car.

"Yup! It's an early graduation present." Ray said.

"So, this is what you were doing." Faith said, looking at Ray.

"Yup. So, does that mean that I can keep my head?" Ray asked. "Yeah." Faith said, walking around her new car.

"Well, what do you think?" Josh asked.

"I love it! Thank you!" Faith said happily, hugging Josh and Ray.

"No problem, Baby Girl. Anything for you." Ray said.

"So, are we racing tonight?" Kriz asked, leaning against a desk.

"Hell yeah! But, I think I'll use the Skyline tonight. I'll use the Mustang after graduation." Faith said, pointing to a black Nissan Skyline w/Heartagram decals on the sides of the car.

"Alright. I'll get Torrance and you get ready." Kriz said, pointing to Faith. Faith nodded her head and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

'_Hm, I wonder if Jesse will be at the races_?' Faith thought.

She shook her head to clear any thoughts of him and went to take a quick shower. When she was done, she went to her closet and got the clothes that she was gonna wear. She immediately put it on and went downstairs to the kitchen. When she got their, Josh and Ray were already dressed and were eating pizza. Ray was wearing a red long sleeved dress shirt with the first two top buttons undone showing a white wifebeater underneath, baggy faded blue jeans held by a red web belt, and red/white Converse hightops. Josh was wearing a white fitted sleeveless shirt, baggy khaki colored Dickies workpants held by a white web belt, and pure white Adidas.

"Hey, Baby Girl Don't you look hot tonight." Ray said, giving a low whistle.

Faith smirked and looked down at her attire. She was wearing a black bikini top with matching bottoms, baggy navy blue Dickies workpants held by a silver studded belt, black/white Converse hightops, a black bandanna on her head, and thin black fingerless leather gloves.

"Yeah. Dressed to kill." Josh joked.

Faith stuck out her tongue at him and took away his pizza before biting into it. "Hey! That was my pizza!" Josh whined.

"You know, there's a whole lot more pizza in the box." Kriz said, coming downstairs with Torrance behind her.

Torrance giggled at the fact that Josh was whining over something as little as pizza. She was wearing a white bikin top with matching bottoms, tight white backless halter top that stops above her bellybutton, tight faded blue hiphugger flared jeans, pure white Nike DeltaForce, and a white bandanna on her head. She frowned when she looked at Faith's attire. "

Gee, the top looks sexy...now if you could only do that for the bottom half of your body." Torrance said, slighlty shaking her head in disapproval.

"It's the way Faith dresses, Torr. There's nothing you can do about it." Kriz said, taking a bite out of her own pizza.

"Don't even get me started with your fashion sene either, Kriz." Torrance said, looking at Kriz's clothes.

Kriz was wearing a black/white bikin top with matching bottoms, a tight black short sleeve shirt that stops above her bellybutton over the bikini top, tight faded blue hiphugger skinny jeans that stop below the ankles, pure white nike Franchise hightops over the jeans, and thin black leather gloves.

"Oh, come on! I like the way I dress." Kriz said.

"Which is why your fashion sense sucks." Torrance muttered under her breath.

Ray slightly snorted in laughter when he heard that.

"I'm sorry. Can you repat that, I didn't quite understand you." Kriz said, finishing her pizza and drinking Josh's Corona.

"I said let's go racing!" Torrance said, hoping that Kriz didn't hear the comment she made.

Kriz smiled at her before nodding her head. She stood up and got her keys to her car. Ray, Josh, Torrance, and Faith followed Kriz to the garage, got into their own cars, and drove to Downtown San Diego where the races were.

----

**End of chapter**


	9. The Race

**Author's Note: Hi! It's me Black Aeon! I'm not gonna change the story, I'm just changing the structure cause I think it looks bad and hard to read. So, don't fret, I'm not changing it anything but the sentence and paragraph and body structure. Thanks!CHAPTER 8**

"Tej, what's the hold up? I want to fucking race..NOW!" someone yelled.

It was an 18 year old girl. She was wearing a pink bikini top, tight black hiphugger leather shorts that below her ass, and white knee length lace up boots with 2 in. heels. The girl had blonde shoulder length hair and light blue eyes.

"Damn girl! Bite my head off why don't you!" Tej said, walking away from the girl's car.

The girl huffed in annoyance and sat back down in her pink leather seats of her pink Chevrolet Corvette Convertible.

"Damn, Cassie! Why don't you just chill? We need one racer before we can officially start the race. You kow that." another girl said.

She was 20 and had dark brown shoulder length and dark brown eyes. Her outift was similar to Cassie's, except her top was white and her boots were ankle length.

"But, Mae! If I don't hurry up and finish this race, all those skanky ass bitches are going to flirt with MY Jesse!" Cassie whined.

"YOUR Jesse? Since when did Jesse belong to you? Plus you shouldn't talk. You flirt with other guys too." Mae said, suspiciously eyeing Cassie.

Cassie was about to retort but was cut off from the roar of engines. Eveyone turned their heads to see the five cars pull up. Tej, Dom, the gang, Mae, and Cassie turned to look at the cars.

"Wow! Those are some awesome graphics! Wonder who designed them?" Jesse said in an Alabama accent.

He was wearing a white sleeveless muscle shirt, faded blue jeans, and black/white Converse hightops, and his beanie. Brian laughed and checked out the cars. There was a black Dodge Viper w/ Blood Red flames on the sides of the car and a Phoenix on the hood of the car, a black Nissan Skyline w/ Heartagram decals on the sides of the car, a silver BMW Z3 Roadster w/ Black stars on the sides of the car, a red Honda S2000 w/ Silver flames, and a Silver Dodge Charger w/ Blue flames. Then, the door to the black Dodge Viper opened. The person that got of the car was...Kriz. Then, Torrance got out of the BMW Z3 Roaster and walked over to Kriz.

"So much for low profile." Torrance muttered under her breath. Kriz laughed as she heard this and looked around.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the most finest ladies in L.A. Kristine Garcia and Torrance Williams." Tej said, eyeing both girls up and down.

"It's Kriz, Tej. You know I hate it when you call me by my full name." Kriz said, frowning.

"Oops, my bad. Sorry about that. I keep on forgetting." Tej said, putting both of his hands up in defense.

"Whatever." Kriz muttered.

Tej chuckled before putting both of his arms around Kriz and Torrance's shoulders. "So, you girls racing tonight?" Tej asked, walking them over to Dom and the team.

"Hell yeah!" Torrance said, enthusiastically.

Tej nodded his head. "Guys, I want you to meet Dom, Mia, Letty, Vince, Leon. Cassie, Mae, Jesse, and Brian. The Dom Toretto team." Tej said.

Everyone nodded or waved in hello. "Alright, Dom, I want you to meet Kriz and Torrance." Tej said, introducing the girls.

"Hey!" Torrance said, slightly waving her hand. Kriz just waved in acknowledgement.

"So, where's, Baby Girl? Isn't she racing tonight?" Tej asked, looking around.

"Yeah, but she doesn't feel like getting out of the car." Torrance said, sighing deeply in annoyance.

"If she's racing, then she better get her ass over to the starting point cause I need to race!" Cassie said, aggravated.

"Why don't you just chill, alright? She'll race, and she'll leave your ass in the dust!" Torrance said, getting angry at Cassie.

"_Scoffs_, as if. **SHE**, beat me? I haven't even seen her, and I already KNOW, that I will win this race." Cassie boasted, putting a hand on her hip in a slight pose.

"Then why don't you put your money where your mouth is and let's start." someone said.

They turned to see Faith with her eyebrow quirked and her arms crossed.

"Faith! Hey _chica_! What are you doing here?" Letty asked, surprised to see Faith.

"Racing." Faith simply said.

"Well, then! Let's go." Cassie said, walking over to her car.

Faith got into her car and drove to the starting line. Dom and the team, plus Kriz and Torrance walked to the sides.

"Uh, does she know how to drive?" Jesse asked worriedly. "

Trust me. She can drive." Kriz said, smiling at Jesse.

Tej walked in front of the cars. He looked at each of them to see if they were ready. He rasied both of his hands into the air.

"Ready!" Tej yelled. All of the cars revved their engines. "Go!" Tej yelled, dropping his hands onto the ground.

Right after Tej yelled go, the cars sped off, beginning the race. Everyone yelled and cheered as the cars were off. Tej secretly smiled to himslef and stood up. He walked over to Dom and the team.

"Alright, I got a surprise for y'all." Tej said, grinning at them.

Brian laughed and shook his head, knowing what the surprise was. Tej chuckled and everyone followed him to the finishing line. Meanwhile, with the race, Cassie and Faith were tied for first. They were neck-to-neck.

"There is no way am I losing to that girl." Cassie said, shifting gears to go even faster.

Faith smirked as she saw the frustrated look on Cassie's face.

"Sorry, girl, but. There is no way am I gonna let some preppy girl beat me." Faith said, also shifting gears.

Soon, Faith was in the lead by an inch, making Cassie even more frustrated. Then, both of the girls saw the bridge ahead start to move. The bridge rose up about 4-5 feet up in the air ( **A/N:I don't really think that's high, but, I don't remember how high the bridge went in the 2nd movie**).

"What the hell?" Cassie said, shifting gears to move faster.

"The fuck? Damn it, Tej! I'm gonna kill him once I finish this." Faith said, shifting gears.

Faith looked at Cassie who was speeding a bit faster than her. Cassie hit the NOS button and was pulled back into her chair as her car sped up even faster than before.

"Too early." Faith muttered, watching the pink car jump off of the bridge.

Cassie screamed with fright and excitment as she flew acrosse the air. Faith smirked and hit both of her NOS buttons on her steering wheel. The sudden increase in speed pulled Faith back into her seat. Faith gripped the steering wheel and screamed from the excitement and adrenaline rush that she was getting as her car flew off of the bridge and into the air. Cassie was surpirsed to see Faith's car above hers. Faith's car was the first the land onto the pavement. Faith switched gears and the car sped up even more as she drove off to the finish line. Cassie was second to land onto the pavement. The impact of the landing caused Cassie to lose her bumper.

"SHIT! I can't lose!" Cassie said, speeding up, trying to catch up with Faith.

Everyone was at the finish line, waiting to see the winner.

"I can't believe you did that!" Kriz said angrily, about ready to punch Tej in the face.

"Calm down! I told you I had a surprise didn't I?" Tej said, slightly backing away from Kriz.

"Yeah! But why does the surprise involve my cousin jumping off of the **BRIDGE**!!" Kriz yelled, lunging at Tej.

Brian immediately caught Kriz, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Woah! Calm down! I'm sure your cousin's fine, Kriz. Look, there she is." Brian said, pointing over to the black Nissan Skyline that was making it's way to the finish line.

Everyone cheered as Faith made it to the finish line. Faith smirked as she got out of the car and walked over to Tej.

"I believe you owe me $25,000, Tej." Faith said, holding out her hand palm up.

Tej laughed and counted the money that he handed over. Faith counted the money before handing $5,000 to Tej.

"Haha, y'all see this? This is what we call MUTUAL RESPECT. Y'all could learn something from this girl." Tej said, holding up the money up in the air for everyone to see.

Then, Cassie's car came second.

"Uh-oh. Someone looks pissed." Letty said, smiling at Faith who smiled back.

"You bitch! I can't believe you actually beated me in this race!" Cassie screamed, glaring at Faith.

"She won, and that's final. There's nothing you could do about it." Mia said, secretly smiling to herself.

"Oh, shut up, Mia!" Cassie said angrily.

"Hey! Just because you lost doesn't mean that you can take out your anger on my girl!" Vince said, putting his arm around Mia's shoulders.

Cassie was about to retort when she stopped.

"Cassie. I suggest you calm the fuck down and just accept the fact that you lost." Dom said in a gravely deep voice, a stern look on his face.

Cassie slightly paled when she saw that look and walked away angrily.

"I can't believe she's that pissed. She looked like was about to hit Faith! What a bitch." Torrance said, looking at Cassie.

"Yeah, well. You should see her when it comes to Jesse." Mae said.

"What about Jesse?" Faith asked curiously, looking at Jesse who was blushing.

"She thinks that I'm her boyfriend. Which I'm not by the way." Jesse said.

"Well, if she likes you, then you need to help her sort out her priorities. Because if she doesn't, then I will." Faith said, pissed off at Cassie.

"Hey, were having a party at my house, why don't you guys come?" Dom asked.

Faith looked at Kriz and Torrance. All three of them nodded their heads.

"Sure! Let's go!" Faith said, smiling at Dom. Dom smiled back and they all went to their cars and drove off

----

**End of chapter**


	10. Thinking and Teasing

**Author's Note: Hi! It's me Black Aeon! I'm not gonna change the story, I'm just changing the structure cause I think it looks bad and hard to read. So, don't fret, I'm not changing it anything but the sentence and paragraph and body structure. Thanks!CHAPTER 8**

**CHAPTER 9**

Music, drinking, and sex. That was the life of the party in Dom Toretto's house. All over the house, there was a WHOLE lot of action going on. In the kitchen there was some laughing and talking. Dom, the team, Kriz, Torrance, and Faith were all over the kitchen talking. Faith was sitting on top of the kitchen counter, Jesse was leaning against the wall next to her, Kriz was sitting on the table next to Brian, Mia was sitting on Vince's lap who was sitting on a chair, Letty was also sitting on Dom's lap, and Leon and Torrance were sitting on a chair.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me, that Faith beated the living shit out of Ricki Young?" Dom asked, amazed at what he was hearing.

"Hell yeah! It was so fucking hilarious!" Letty said, laughing along with Faith and Kriz.

"Damn, Baby Girl! Remind me never to piss you off." Dom said, laughing as he picked up a bottle of Corona.

Faith smirked before looking at Jesse. Jesse looked at her and smiled before mouthing _'__Awesome race_.'

Faith laughed and whispered into Jesse's ear.

"Thanks. I'm bored. Let's go play some video games." Faith whispered.

Jesse nodded his head in agreement. Faith jumped off the counter and followed Jesse to the living room.

"Where you going?" Dom asked.

"Were gonna play some video games." Jesse said.

Kriz looked at Torrance before shrugging her shoulders and smiling at Faith. Jesse and Faith sat on the floor, each grabbing a wireless controller. Jesse turned on the X Box 360 and inserted Project Gotham Racing 3 inside. Faith and Jesse chose their cars and talked for a while as they waited for the game to load.

"So, I didn't know you can race." Jesse said, starting up a conversation.

"You never asked." Faith said teasingly, smirking at Jesse before looking at the screen.

Jesse smiled at Faith and looked back at the screen also. Once the screen said go, both Jesse and Faith's cars were off. Faith started to press some buttons to catch up with Jesse who was in the lead by 10 seconds.

"There is no way am I gonna lose to you!" Faith said, laughing as she passed by Jesse's car.

"Oh yeah? Same here! There is no way am I gonna lose to a girl!" Jesse said, trying to pass Faith.

"Then tell me why can't you keep up?" Faith asked, loving the fact that Jesse was so easy to tease.

"I AM keeping up! You just...can't see it." Jesse mumbled.

Faith laughed as she crossed the finish line first. She gently placed the controller on the ground and looked at Jesse with an amused face.

"I win!" Faith said, sticking her tongue out at Jesse.

"Don't make me pull your tongue out." Jesse grumbled.

"Hahaha, your just a sore loser! Come on, lighten up! You lost to a girl! No big deal." Faith said, smiling at Jesse.

"The way you talk, it sounds like a **BIG** deal to me." Jesse said.

Faith laughed and looked around.

"Wow! I wasn't even paying attention to what was happening around us, that everyone is gone now." Faith said, stretching her arms.

"Yeah. Its like that sometimes." Jesse said, stretching also.

Both Jesse and Faith stood up and started to pick up the trash that was left.

"Hey, guys! Thanks for picking up the trash." Mia said, walking out of the kitchen with a huge plastic bag.

"No problem. I'm used to cleaning stuff at my house. You should see the mess that Josh and Ray make." Faith said, putting the trash into the plastic bag.

"Who's Josh and Ray?" Jesse asked, walking into the kitchen with Faith.

"My "_older brothers_". Their really overprotective of me." Faith said, making quotation marks with her fingers when she said older brothers.

"Hey, Faith. Let's go. You have school tomorrow don't you?" Kriz said, standing near the door with Torrance.

"Yeah. Bye, Jesse." Faith said, waving a goodbye before heading out of the door.

Jesse waved a goodbye before sighing deeply. He took off his beanie and ran his hand through his hair before putting his beanie back on.

"What's wrong? You look dissappointed and stressed out. I don't suppose it involves a certain 16 year old, does it?" Dom asked teasingly. J

esse blushed and slightly looked away. "No. I don't know what your talking about, Dom." Jesse said, grabbing a Corona from the fridge.

"There is no way he's gonna tell us anything, Dom. I guess it's puppy love!" Vince said, laughing. T

hen, Dom and Vince started to sing "Puppy Love" by Donny Osmond. Jesse finished the Corona before throwing the bottle at Dom and Vince. Both of them laughed their heads off as they ducked. Jesse immediately stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

"Gee, I didn't think we sang the song **THAT** badly, did we?" Dom asked, smirking at Vince.

Both of them shrugged their shoulders before laughing.

"Why don't you guys cut him some slack. At least it isn't Cassie. Who knows what would've happened to him if they dated." Mia said.

Dom and Vince immediately stopped laughing. Both of them shivered in disgust and sympathy when they thought of what Cassie would do to their poor not-so-innocent Jesse. Mia sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Men." Mia muttered under breath, walking away.

"Man, I don't get your sister...and I've been dating her for almost a year now. Women." Vince said.

"Yeah. You can't live with them..." Dom started. "...You can't live without them." Vince finished.

Both of them sighed deeply before heading to their own bedrooms for a good night of sleep.

**-The Last Week Before School-**

"Faith, time to wake up, Baby Girl. You have to go to school today." Kriz said, slightly shaking Faith.

"_Yawns_...Do I have to? I only have like 4-5 days left of school. I don't want to go to school." Faith mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, but it would be better if you went to school so you wouldn't have to go through another lecture from Mr. Cruz." Kriz reasoned.

Faith sighs deeply before getting out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"You owe me." Faith muttered. "

Sure, I'll treat you to some ice cream when you get back from school." Kriz said.

She then laughed when Faith bumped her knee into the desk, casuing Faith to curse loudly.

"Motherfucker! That wasn't funny, Kriz!" Faith yelled as she entered the bathroom.

"Haha, yes it was. Your always so accident prone! I'm surprised you haven't got in a car crash yet!" Kriz said teasingly as she left the bedroom.

Faith stilled as she entered the shower. She suddenly remembers the time when her and Jesse nearly got hit by a car. Faith shook her head and sighed deeply before twisting the knob to turn on the shower.

_'That was such a close one. Me and Jesse could've nearly died.'_ Faith thought.

"No, I shouldn't be thinking about that." Faith muttered to herself.

After 10 minutes of showering, she immediately turned off the shower. Faith got out of the shower and dried herself off. She went to her bedroom and put on her school uniform and her black/white Converse hightops. Faith went downstairs to the kitchen to see a bowl filled with a dark brown substance with a white swirl on it and a spoon next to the bowl.

"Hey! You made champorado(filipino oatmeal)! Sweet! Thanks, Kriz!" Faith said happily, mixing the milk with the chocolate rice.

Kriz laughed before saying your welcome. "You know, you can bring guests to your graduation, you know that right?" Kriz asked, looking at Faith.

"Yeah. Why?" Faith asked, putting some champorado in her mouth.

"I'm giving you permission to bring **ANYONE** that you want to bring to the graduation ceremony." Kriz said, smiling at Faith.

"Really?! Can I bring Jesse and the gang?" Faith asked a little too happily.

"Jesse and the gang? Or just Jesse?" Kriz teased.

Faith blushed a deep red before putting her bowl in the sink. "Shut up." Faith grumbled.

"Oh, come on, Faith! It was a joke...I think. That's not what matters though. Your opening up, and that's a GOOD thing. Especially with Jesse. For the past week, you two are always together. Your always so distant and cold when it comes to falling in love. I think that you might be falling for Jesse." Kriz said, walking with Faith to her Dodge Viper.

"What? That's not ture. Plus, even if I was in love with Jesse, I would have to deal with Cassie. Which I really don't mind." Faith said, getting inside the car with Kriz.

Kriz sighed deeply before inserting her key into the ignition. Then, Ray gets inside the car also.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Kriz asked, looking at Ray.

"Nothing. Just bored." Ray simply said.

Faith quirked an eyebrow at Ray before sitting back in her seat. Kriz just shrugged her shoulders and strated the car and drove off to Faith's school.

"You know, I've been thinking." Ray said.

"Don't hurt yourself now." Faith teased, smirking at Ray.

"Hahaha. Very funny." Ray said sarcastically.

"I know. I'm a real comedian." Faith said.

Kriz laughed as she used her signal light to go to the left.

"Anyway, as I said. I've been thinking. Maybe you and Jesse should hook up. It's kinda obvious you know?" Ray said.

"HA! Told you so!" Kriz said, stopping in front of the school.

"Shut up. Both of you. I'll see you later, and you owe me ice cream." Faith said beofre closing the door.

"Oooh! Ice cream! Can I come?" Ray asked, making puppy eyes.

"Fine, whatever. Just, don't make that face anymore. Its hella scary." Kriz said, driving away from the school.

"Whatever. Your just jealous of me." Ray said.

"Me, jealous of you? When hell freezes over and Faith becomes cheerleading captain." Kriz said.

"What! That's never gonna happen." Ray said.

"Exactly." Kriz said. Ray just scoffed and kept quiet throughout the whole ride. Well, almost.

"You know, I think there's something between you and Brian." Ray said, smiling at Kriz.

"Shut it." Kriz said.

"I mean, you two seem to have **A LOT** in common." Ray retorted.

"I mean it! Shut up!" Kriz said angrily.

"Who knows, you two might even go out on a date." Ray teased.

"Don't make me ask Faith to castrate you and make you a **PERMANENT** eunuch." Kriz threatened.

"Shutting up now." Ray said, immediately shutting up and closing his legs tightly without hurting himself.

Kriz smirked before saying, "Thought so."

"You anf Faith are evil. You pure evil, while Faith, incarnate of evil." Ray muttered. Kriz laughed and drove to home.

----

**End of chapter**


	11. Presents and Hugs

**Author's Note: Hi! It's me Black Aeon! I'm not gonna change the story, I'm just changing the structure cause I think it looks bad and hard to read. So, don't fret, I'm not changing it anything but the sentence and paragraph and body structure. Thanks!CHAPTER 8**

**CHAPTER 10**

"So...Jesse, what's going on between you and Faith?" Leon asked.

Jesse looked up from his computer with a look of disbelief.

"Why is EVERYONE asking me that question?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know. Because you two are always so close?" Leon suggested.

Jesse was about to open his mouth but immediately closed it when he saw Cassie and Mae walk in.

"Hi, Jesse!" Cassie said seductively.

"Uh, hi." Jesse said, looking at his computer.

Mae rolled her eyes at Cassie and waved a hello at Leon.

"Hello you two. What brings you here?" Leon asked.

"I was wondering if you can install a new engine and maybe a new transmission into my Lotus Elise." Mae asked.

"I would love to do that, but, we don't have the parts yet. We've been waiting for the parts for about a week, but it hasn't showed up yet." Leon said.

"Oh. Okay." Mae said, slightly discouraged that she couldn't fix up her car.

Then, a black Dodge Viper pulled in.

"Hey, guys!" Kriz said, waving at everyone.

"Hey!" everyone replied.

"Hey, Mae? What's wrong? You look kinda dissappointed." Kriz noted.

"Oh, its nothing. Its just that...I need to fix my car, but, the parts I need aren't here." Mae said.

"Oh! Why don't you ask Faith for help? She can help you! We have A LOT of parts in our garage. Plus, I'm sure Faith will help you fix your car. She's a great mechanic!" Kriz said, smiling at Mae.

Mae's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Really?! Thank you!" Mae said, hugging Kriz.

"No problem!" Kriz said.

"So, why'd you come here?" Leon asked.

"Well, the reason I came here was to invite you to Faith's graduation ceremony. I'm sure she'll be really happy if you'll come." Kriz said.

Then she looked at Jesse before saying, "**REALLY** happy."

Jesse looked confused before finally figuring out what Kriz meant. He blushed a deep red before turning back to his computer. Leon, Kriz, and Mae laughed as they saw this, while Cassie fumed. Cassie was jealous that Faith could make her Jesse act like this. _'_

_I'll show that Faith. Jesse will be mine. I know it.'_ Cassie thought angrily.

She walked out of the garage and into the house.

"What's her problem? She's invited too." Kriz said.

"She's jealous. Don't pay any attention to her attitude." Mae said.

"Uh, okay." Kriz said.

"So, when's the ceremony?" Jesse suddenly asked.

"Tomorrow." Kriz said.

Everyone but Kriz was surprised.

"Tomorrow?! Why didn't you tell us yesterday or the day before yesterday?" Mae asked.

"I was kinda busy. Sorry." Kriz said sheepishly.

"Alright. We'll go. We'll see you at, your house?" Leon asked.

"Yeah. Be there before 8. See ya." Kriz said, heading for her car.

"Kriz!" Jesse yelled.

"Yeah?" Kriz asked. "Um, do we have to, um, get Faith a gift?" Jesse asked.

"If you want to. Why?" Kriz asked, smiling at Jesse.

"N-nothing. Just asking." Jesse said, looking back at his computer to hide his red face.

Kriz laughed before slightly shaking her head.

"Alright, then. Bye!" Kriz said.

She got in her car and drove off. Leon and Mae waved before looking at Jesse. Jesse looked at them, slightly scared.

"W-wh-what?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, nothing. Get her something nice." Mae said, leaving the garage.

"I agree." Leon said, following Mae.

Jesse immediately followed.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about? Guys? GUYS!" Jesse yelled.

Jesse sighed deeply before walking inside the house.

"I need a beer." Jesse muttered.

**-Graduation Day-**

"Girls! Hurry up! We need to be at Kriz's house in less than 20 minutes!" Dom yelled.

Him and all the other guys were downstairs, waiting for the girls to dress up.

"Calm down, Dom! Were coming down right now!" Mia yelled.

Soon, all of the girls were walking downstairs. Mia was wearing a tight red backless thigh length halter dress with white knee length lycra tights underneath and red strappy 2 in. heels.

"Please tell me you have a jacket." Dom said, not liking the fact that his little sister was wearing something revealing.

"Relax. I have a jacket." Mia said, rolling her eyes at her brother.

Dom nodded his head. He looked at Letty who was wearing a tight black spaghetti strap thigh length dress with red knee length lycra tights underneath and black strappy heels. Dom slightly winced when he saw Cassie's outift. She was wearing a tight pink thigh length tube dress and pink 2 in. heels. He quickly looked at Mae to see her wearing a tight white thigh length backless halter dress with black knee length lycra tights and white strappy heels.

"Gee, Dom. You sure know how to clean up." Letty teased.

Dom slightly blushed and looked at his outfit. He was wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt with the first two top buttons undone, baggy black Dickies workpants held by a black leather belt, and black boots.

"Wow! Vince, you look amazing! Did you shave?" Mia asked, amazed at Vince's appearance.

"Yes, just a little bit." Vince said.

He was wearing a dark gray long sleeved dress shirt with the first two top buttons undone, baggy dark gray Dickies workpants held by a black leather belt, and black boots.

"Brian, you look great!" Mae said, checking out Brian's outfit.

He was wearing a blue long sleeved dress shirt, baggy navy blue Dickies workpants, and black/white Converse lowtops.

"Thanks, you look nice too." Brian said.

"Wow! Jesse, you look HOT!" Cassie said, thoroughly checking out Jesse.

He was wearing a black long sleeved dress shirt with the forst two buttons undone, baggy black Dickies workpants held by a black leather belt, and black/white Converse hightops. Leon smirked.

"Yeah, you sure do look awfully nice today. Is it because of...Faith?" Leon teased.

"What?! No...not really." Jesse muttered.

"Yeah right! Faith? Jesse? Never in a million years. Jesse is MINE! She knows that." Cassie said haughtily.

"Right." Leon muttered.

"You look great too, Leon!" Mia said.

Leon was wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt with the first two top buttons undone underneath a black blazer, baggy black Dickies workpants held by a black leather belt, and black boots.

"I know. Mr. Rico Suave." Letty teased.

Leon laughed at this comment. "I'm gonna take that as a comment." Leon said.

Dom shook his head, slightly laughing.

"Alright, guys. Let's go. Were gonna be late." Dom said, heading for the door.

Everyone followed and went to the garage. Letty got in Dom's silver/blue Plymouth Roadrunner, Mia got in Vince's blue Nissan Maxima, Cassie, Mae, and Leon got in Brian's platinum pearl Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution. Soon, the three cars were gone and off to Kriz's house.

**-Kriz and Faith's House-**

"What's taking them so long?" Torrance asked impatiently.

She was wearing a tight white backless halter top that stops right above her bellybutton underneath a tight black short sleeved cropped blazer, tight khaki colored hiphugger flared Dickies for girls, and pure white Converse hightops.

"Chill out, Torr. They'll be here." Kriz said.

She was wearing a tight white elbow length button up collared shirt with the first two tops buttons undone, tight navy blue hipgugger flared Dickies workpants for girls, pure white Nike Franchise hightops, and thin black leather gloves.

"Hey? Where's Faith?" Torrance suddenly asked.

"In the kitchen I think." Kriz answered.

Torrance nodded before heading to the kitchen with Kriz behind her. When they entered the kitchen, they saw Faith leaning against the counter looking both bored and anxious.

"Wow! Don't you look nice today. I don't suppose its because of a **CERTAIN** someone that's coming here, is it?" Kriz teased.

Faith quirked an eyebrow and flicked her off.

"I love you too." Kriz teased.

Faith sighed and just lightly shook her head. She looked at her clothes before sighing deeply. She was wearing a tight black long sleeved button up collared shirt with the first top two buttons undone with a lose white tie, tight black hiphugger flared Dickies workpants for girls, a silver studded belt, white suspenders that fell to her knees, thin black fingerless leather gloves, and black/white Converse hightops.

"Hey, Baby Girl! You look beautiful today! Is it because of Jesse?" Ray said.

He was wearing a red long sleeved dress shirt with the first two top buttons undone, baggy navy blue Dickies workpants held by a red web belt, and red/white Converse hightops.

"You want me to punch you, don't you?" Faith asked monotonously, quirking an eyebrow with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"What? Was it something I said?" Ray stupidly asked.

"Lil bro, you got A LOT to learn." Josh said, putting an arm around his brother's shoulder.

He was wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt with the first three top buttons undone, baggy black Dickies workpants held by a white web belt, and pure white Converse hightops.

"Huh?" Ray said.

Faith sighed deeply before shaking her head in disbelief.

"Idiot." Faith muttered.

Kriz and Torrance laughed their heads off at Ray's stupidity.

"Tell me, do you act stupid, or were you dropped on your head when you were born that makes you stupid in some sections of life?" Faith asked.

"Um...what?" Ray asked.

Everyone but Ray laughed their heads off. Then, Kriz saw three cars pull up in their driveway.

"They're here." Kriz said, looking out the window.

Faith slightly felt her self stiffen.

"What's wrong, Faith? You look kinda...stiff?" Torrance asked, observing Faith.

"Uh, its nothing. Just...never mind." Faith said, walking out of the front door with Kriz, Ray, and Josh.

"Okay. If you say so." Torrance said, following behind Faith.

"Hey! You guys made it! I thought you guys wouldn't come." Kriz said.

"We wouldn't miss Baby Girl's graduation for anything! After getting to know you guys, we trust you guys a lot. Your practically part of the family now!" Dom said, hugging Faith and handing her a single red rose.

Kriz and Faith slightly stiffened when Dom said that he trusted them. Torrance looked at them with worry.

Faith was the first to recover before saying, "Thanks, Dom! Its really nice to hear that coming from you. Thanks! Really."

Faith said, smiling at Dom. Dom just nodded his head.

Then, Jesse gently grabbed Faith's elbow and whispered into her ear, "Can I...talk to you for a minute?" Faith was slightly confused, but nodded her head and followed Jesse to the side.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Faith asked, worried that something might've happened.

"No! Everything's okay. Its just that...here." Jesse said, handing Faith a small box wrapped in black and white wrapping paper.

Jesse looked away when Faith took the box from him. Faith's eyes widened when she opened the box.

"Oh. My. God! jesse! This is...wow! Thank you!" Faith said happily, wrapping her arms around Jesse's neck and hugging him tightly. T

his surprised Jesse, but he immediately hugged Faith back. In the box was a 14k gold necklace with a small rectangle charm attached, and carved on the charm was Faith's name. Then, Faith and Jesse immediately pulled away when they heard wolf whistling coming from the gang.

"DAMN!!" Kriz and Torrance said at the same time.

Faith glared at them while Jesse blushed.

"Bom chica wa wow! Bom chica wa wow!" Vince said, laughing at Jesse who was turning redder by the second.

"Enough! Let's go to this stupid graduation ceremony and get this over with. NOW!!" Cassie said, annoyed at everyone right now.

"Damn, Cassie! Chill out, why don't you? We were just having some fun." Letty said.

"Whatever." Cassie said, putting her hand up before walking away back into Brian's car.

Faith looked about just ready to beat the living shit out of Cassie. "I swear! She's SO close to crossing the line, and...POW!" Faith said, clenching her fists.

"Calm down, Faith. As much as I hate to say this though, she's right. We should get this done or we'll be late." Brian said, checking his watch.

Everyone nodded their and got into ther cars. Kriz, Torrance, and Ray climbing into Josh's black Cadillac Escalade. In the car, Kriz helped Faith put on the necklace. Faith leaned back into her chair and smiled as she played with the charm around her neck.

----

**End of chapter**


	12. So Close

**Author's Note: Hi! It's me Black Aeon! I'm not gonna change the story, I'm just changing the structure cause I think it looks bad and hard to read. So, don't fret, I'm not changing it anything but the sentence and paragraph and body structure. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS OR ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS/BRANDED/ETC.**

**CHAPTER 11**

"Next up, for her amazing dedication to her school work, and her excellent and astonishing score on the CAHSEE, CST's, and the SAT's, we present this next award and high school diploma to Ms. Faith Almazar!" Principle Acosta said.

Everyone clapped and cheered loudly as they heard Faith's name being called. Faith blushed as her principle acknowledged her. She immediately went up to the stands, shook her prinicple's hand, and immediately walked back to her seat. Once the principle finished calling everyones name, he congratulated everyone and the the school valedictorian made a speech, and soon, everyone graduated.

"Congratulations Class of 2007!" the Principle yelled happily into the mic.

Faith stood up and ran over to the gang.

"Congratulations Baby Girl!" Josh congratulated.

"Thanks, Josh! Man, am I relieved that I graduated." Faith said.

Everyone, except for Cassie, laughed at this comment. "

Man am I hungry. Let's go get something to eat as a celebration for Faith's graduation." Vince suggested.

"Celebration for me, or celebration for your stomach?" Faith teased, smirking at Vince.

"Hmm, that's a hard one. I'm gonna have to say...both!" Vince said, smiling at Faith.

Faith laughed and nodded her head in agreement. Then, Mr Cruz, Faith's EVIL Vice Principle walked up to Faith.

"AHEM, I just wanted to...um...uh...congratulate you on your...uh...wonderful experience in this school for the four years that you've been here. Um...congratulations and...have a g-gr-great life." Mr. Cruz said, having a hard time complimenting and congratulating Faith.

Faith just smiled at Mr. Cruz and says, "Thank you, Mr. Cruz! I know I will!" T

hen, she hugs Mr. Cruz, causing him to stiffen up.

"Well, bye!" Faith said cheerfully, waving at Mr. Cruz as she walked away from him.

Soon, the gang started laughing out loud when they were in the parking lot.

"Hahaha! That was so hilarious! Did you see him? He looked like he was both constipated and as if he crapped in his pants!" Jesse said, smiling at Faith.

Faith smiled back at Jesse before asking, "What are we gonna eat?"

Everyone stopped and started to think about what they wanted to eat.

"What about...pizza?" Mia suggested.

"I want hamburgers." Faith said.

"None of them! They'll make me fat, plus, they're oily so they'll give me pimples. No way!" Cassie complained.

"Then what do you suggest? Salad and Ice Tea?" Faith gritted out.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of Sushi, Caviar, and Ice Tea." Cassie said, smiling at everyone.

Everyone made a face as they heard her suggestion. "Okay, the sushi and Ice Tea I'll accept, but, caviar? Hell no!" Faith said.

"UGH!! But that's what I want damn it! If you don't like, then tough luck! Besides, its not like were treating you to FREE food. You can just pay for your own food. ALSO, we only agreed to come. We never agreed on eating out together." Cassie said bitchily.

Faith was extremely hurt but didn't show it.

"That's it! I've put up with enough of your shit!" Faith yelled angrily.

Soon, Faith lunged on top of Cassie and started to beat the living shit out of her.

"FAITH!!" Kriz yelled.

Dom tried to get Faith off of Cassie.

"Shit! Vince, help me with Faith! She's too strong!" Dom yelled, struggling with Faith.

Vince was immediately at Dom's side and helped him pull Faith off of Cassie. Faith accidentally elbowed Vince, who let her go, and ended falling on top of Cassie. She started to punch Cassie in the face again. Jesse pulled Faith off of Cassie with a little bit ease and tightened his grip on her waist.

"Faith! Calm down!" Jesse yelled, holding a struggling Faith.

Cassie shakily stood up, her face covered with blood coming from her nose. She looked like shit. She had a busted lip, black eye, her mascara was running from her frustrated crying, and it looked as if her nose was slightly bent. In other words, she was living, walking, nightmare that looked like a piece shit.

"Mia, Letty, take Cassie to the bathroom and clean her up. Now." Dom said sternly.

Mia and Letty nodded therr heads and elped Cassie walk to the bathroom. Dom turned to look at Faith who was still in Jesse's grip. Dom's face softened as he saw Faith's face. There was a long thin cut startingbelow her eye stopping above her jaw, and her eyes were red. She looked just about ready to cry.

"Faith. Are you alright?" Dom asked softly.

Soon, tears slowly fell from hereyes

"No. I've put up with her shit long enough. I just smiled and act as if nothing happened. It may not look like it, but what she said hurts. My whole life, I've always beencasted out, labled the loner because I look and act different. I don't have any friends at school except for the Principle and my teachers. Because of that, I've always been aloner. Other then my family, I've been lonely for my whole life." Faith muttered softly, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

Jesse feeling both sympathetic and empathetic,hugged Faith from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Baby Girl." Jesse whispered into Faith's ear.

Faith slightly blushes and tries to stop crying.

"So, what do we do now?" Kriz asks.

"Maybe we should go home. We can just celebrate later on tonight. We'll go over their to your house, then we'll drive over theirto...hm...Red Lobster?" Dom asked.

Kriz thought about it before nodding her head in agreement. "Alright. Then we'll see you tonight." Kriz said, heading for the car.

"Uh, Kriz?Is it alright if I take Faith with me somewhere?" Jesse asked.

"Where?" Kriz asked.

"Don't worry. Its nowhere bad. Just, this place." Jesse said.

"Alright. Take care of her or I'lltake care of you. If you know what I mean." Kriz threatened. Jesse gulped before nodding his head and replying,

"Gotcha." Kriz nodded her head, and climbed inside Josh's car.

Soon, the black Escalade was gone. Then, Letty and Mia came back with Cassie. As they passed by Faith and Jesse, Cassie glared at Faith.

"Jesse. Before you and Faith goanywhere, let's take her back home so we can clean that cut on her face." Dom said.

Jesse nodded and helped Faith into Dom's car and sat next to her. Then, they left theparking lot and drove home. As they were drving, Dom checked on Faith who was sleeping on Jesse's shoulder from the rearview mirror.

"I can't believed she cracked just likethat. She's been through alot, Dom. But, she's so young though." Letty said sympathetically, looking at Dom.

"I know. Its sad." Dom said.

Soon, they arrived at their house. Jessegently shook Faith to wake her. Faith softly groaned as she gently rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Jesse helped Faith out of the car and took her inside the house. Both of themwalked into the bathroom where Jesse picked up Faith and gently placed her on top the counter. Then, Jesse walked out of the bathroom and was gone for a few secondsbefore coming back with a cotton ball and alcohol. He dabbed a little bit of alcohol on the cotton ball before gently placing on Faith's cheek. Faith slightly winced when she felthe sting of the alcohol but soon relaxed as the sting left. Jesse gently dabbed the cotton ball on Faith's cut. Once he finished, he threw away the cotton ball and put the alcoholaway. He helped Faith off the counter and both of them walked out of the bathroom where they bumped into Mia.

"Oh, Faith! Are you alright?" Mia asked worriedly.

Faith gave

a small smile and nodded her head.

"That's good. Oh! Before you leave, why don't you come into my rooom so I can put some concealer on you face to hide the cut." Mia said.

Faith agreed and followed Mia into her room. Mia stopped in front of her dresser and put some concealer on Faith's face.

"There. That should do it. I'm really sorry aboutCassie." Mia said.

"Its alright." Faith said.

"Do you wanna go now?" Jesse asked.

Faith looked at Jesse and nodded her head. Jesse and Faith walked out of Mia's room andwent to the garage. When they got their, Jesse and Faith climbed into Jesse's Volkswagon Jetta. Jesse started the car and drove away from the house. Faith was quiet throughoutthe whole ride and was looking out of the window. Then, Jesse stopped the car and turned the ignition off when they arrived at their destination.

"Were here." Jesse said.

Faithlooked up and slightly widened her eyes. "The beach?" Faith asked.

"Yup. I thought you might cheer up if I take you here." Jesse said, getting out of the car.

Faith got out alsoand followed Jesse. They walked to the beach and sat down on the same spot where they sat when they first went to the beach.

"Are you alright?" Jesse asked.

Faith shook herhead, "No, not really. God, I hate that bitch. I don't what guys see in her." Faith muttered.

"I don't know, I guess its the fact that she dresses like a true whore and and you woulday it, 'racer chaser'." Jesse said, looking at Faith.

"I still hate her. I can't believe she said all that." Faith said.

"I can't believe you did that." Jesse said.

"Did what?" Faith asked,confused.

"Beat the living shit out of Cassie. That's what." Jesse explained.

"Oh. Yeah, its nothing. I mean, I beated a whole lot more skanks. But, she's just...UGH!" Faith saidfrustratedly.

Jesse looks at Faith silenlty. Faith, noticing the sudden silence looks up. She blushes when her face is close to Jesse's.

"Um, Jesse?" Faith shyly asks.

Soon, Jesseslowly leans forward, causing Faith to blush deeply.

"Jesse..." Faith softly muttered.

Her eyes slowly closed as she leaned in too. Their faces were close, they could feel eachothers breath mingling together. Then, their lips were millimeters apart, and were about to connect. Jesse was about to press his lips against Faith's.

"I walk this lonely road, theonly one that I have ever known..." Rang Jesse's phone.

Both Faith and Jesse immediately pulled away from each other.

"Shit!" Jesse mumbled, answering his phone.

"Hello?"Jesse grumbled. Faith blushed deeply as she thought about how close she and Jesse were to kissing.

_'Stupid phone.' _Both Faith and Jesse thought at the same time.

". See ya." Jesse muttered, turning his phone off.

"Um, who was that." Faith asked.

"Dom. He says that I should take you home before Kriz kills me. Plus, were going toRed Lobster in like, 30-45 minutes." Jesse said, sighing deeply.

"Oh. Alright." Faith said, standing up and dusting off the sand off her pants.

Jesse looks at Faith before sighingdeeply. They both walk to the car, get in, and drive home. Jesse drops off Faith at her house and walks with her to her front door.

"Doesn't this fell like deja vu." Jesse muttered.

Faith softly smiled at Jesse.

"See you later, Jesse." Faith says.

"Yeah. You too." Jesse said.

Jesse watches Faith enter the house and soon walks away. He gets in his car anddrives home. _'_

_So close. So close.'_ Jesse thought.

----

**End of chapter**


	13. Secrets and Asking

**Author's Note: Hi! It's me Black Aeon! I'm not gonna change the story, I'm just changing the structure cause I think it looks bad and hard to read. So, don't fret, I'm not changing it anything but the sentence and paragraph and body structure. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS OR ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS/BRANDED/ETC.**

**CHAPTER 12**

"Faith, you awake?" Kriz asks.

Faith softly groans and buries her face in her pillow.

"What?" Faith asks, her voice slighlty muffled from the pillow.

"Wanna go race today? Tej says that there's a race and that the winner gets to keeps the losers cars." Kriz said.

Faith immediately shot up. "Really?!" Faith asked, her eyes widening in interest.

Kriz laughs and nods her head. Faith gets out of bed and runs to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She dries off quickly, combs her hair quickly, and puts on a black bra with matching panties, a tight black tanktop, baggy faded blue jeans with holes in the knees held by a silver studded belt, thin black fingerless leather gloves, and black/white Converse hightops.

"Ready." Faith said, standing in front of Kriz.

Kriz just laughs and says, "Alright. Come on."

Both of them walk out of Faith's befroom and heads for the garage. When they get there, Ray, Josh, and Torrance are already there. Faith and Torrance get inside Faith's black Ford Mustang w/ Mist Gray Ghost Flames on the sides of the cars, while Ray and Josh climb inside Kriz's black Dodge Viper. Both of them drive to a secluded area where there were tons of cars showing off and racing. Faith stops the cars and pulls the key out of the ignition. Both, Faith and Torrance climb out of the car and walk over to Tej.

"Hey, Baby Girl. You wanna race?" Tej asked.

"Yeah." Faith said.

Tej nooded his head and told her about her competition. "Seems like your racing Ricki Young's brother, Chan. He's the one with the white Mitsubishi Eclipse."

Faith nods her head and walks back to her car. She drives to the starting line and revs her engine.

"Hey, Baby! Shouldn't you be on the sidelines watching the guys race and giving the winner their well deserved 'reward'." Chan called out.

"You see, I'd love too. But, I don't think so." Faith said.

Then, Tej walks in front of the cars.

"A'ight! The rules are pretty simple. The first one to reach the finish line over there, wins the money AND the car." Tej yells.

He puts his hands into the air and then drops them. Soon, both Faith and Chan were off. Faith growls as Chan passes by her car. She switches gear and speeds up. As she's neck-to-neck with Chan, Chan pulls his window down and sitcks out his middle finger and moves in a circular motion.

"Ass." Faith muttered, speeding her car a bit.

Then, she presses her NOS button and passes Chan's car. Faith smirks and speeds up even more, getting closer to the finish line. Then, the race is over as she passes by the finish line first. Faith immediately gets out of her car and leans against it with her arms crossed. Tej walks up to Faith and hands her the money that she won. Then, Chan comes and hands her the slip to his car.

Faith smirks before saying, "Nice doin' business with you."

Chan curses under his breath as he walks away.

"Alright, Faith! Great job. Guess its my turn now, huh?" Kriz asks.

Tej nods his head. Kriz heads to her car and drives to the starting line. As soon as the race starts, it ends quickly, with Kriz winning the race and a new car.

"Haha! I won a Lancer!" Kriz said.

Faith smirked and shook her head.

"COPS!!" someone yelled.

Soon, Faith and Kriz got inside their cars, Ray driving Kriz's Mitusbishi Lancer, and Josh and Torrance driving Faith's Mitsubishi Eclipse. All four of them drove off as they tried to get away from the cops. All of a sudden, their cars just stopped.

"Shit! What the fuck is going on!" Faith yelled, getting out of her car to see what was wrong.

Soon, her car was surrounded by five police cars.

"Put you hands up where we can see them!" one of the cops yelled.

Faith groaned before putting her hands up into the air.

**-FBI Headquarters-**

"I can't believe you had us arrested!!! We're your top skilled agents, and YOU had us ARRESTED!!" Torrance yelled.

"Calm down. I'm sorry. Its just, I couldn't get a hold of you." a man calmly said.

"Kaplan. Is there a reason we're here?" someone asked monotonously.

"Faith? Did you just come in?" Kaplan asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, and stop trying to change the subject and answer my question." Faith said monotonously.

"Alright. You got me. I want you guys to go undercover and check on Dom Toretto, Brian O'Connor, and the rest of them." Kaplan said, sighing deeply.

"Aren't we already undercover for them?" Torrance asked.

"Yeah. Plus, we found out that there's nothing suspicious going on." Kriz said.

"I know. But, I heard that one of them is working for Ricki Young. That's why I need you guys to be undercover and always alert." Kaplan said.

"Whatever. I'm going home now if that's all." Faith said, heading for the door.

"One more thing, congratulations! You finally graduated from high school." Kaplan congratulated.

Faith smirked and walked out of the office. Kriz, Torrance, Ray, Josh, and Faith head back to their cars and drive to Tej's garage.

"Hey, Baby Girl! How can I help you?" Tej asked.

"I was wondering if I can fix my car here?" Faith asked, pointing to the Mitusbishi Eclipse.

"Yeah sure. Go ahead." Tej said.

Faith nods hear head and puts on white coveralls. She gets in her car and parks it in a room where you paint your car. She gets out of her car and colors her car pure black. As she waits for her car to dry, she starts to draw a design that she can put on her car. Once her car is dry and she has her design, she spray paints white and gray ghost flames on the sides of her car. After that, she waits for her car to dry again. Once her car is finished she backs out of the room and parks her car outside and helps Kriz with her Mitsubishi Lancer.

"How about, we paint it red and put black flames on the sides?" Faith suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Kriz said agreeingly.

They fix her car and wait for it to dry before parking it outside.

"So, now what?" Ray asks. "I'm hungry, let's go to McDonalds." Faith suggests.

Everyone agrees.

"Hey, Tej! We'll come back tomorrow to pick our cars up." Kriz said.

"Alright. Bye." Tej said.

Everyone (Kriz, Faith, Torr, Ray, and Josh) got in their cars and drove to McDonalds. They went through the drive-in and ordered their food. They left McDonalds and drove to an area where there were trees, benches, a sidewalk, and a small area for skateboarding. (**A/N: It's not the park**.) They got out of their cars and walked over to one of the benches and started to eat their food.

"Faith? I need to ask you a question." Kriz suddenly said.

"Sure. What?" Faith said, taking a bite out of her hamburger.

"What's going on between you and Jesse. I mean, before, you guys are always together, but, for the past few day, you guys have been avoiding each other. Did something happen?" Kriz asked.

"Uh, its nothing." Faith said, trying to avoid answering the question.

"Spill...NOW!" Kriz demanded.

"Okay...something happened between me and Jesse. Is that alright with you?" Faith said.

"Hmm, let me think...NO!" Kriz said.

"_Sighs_...fine. The thing that happened between me and Jesse was..." Faith managed to say.

"FAITH!! TORR!! KRIZ!! RAY!! JOSH!!" someone yelled.

They turned and saw Brian, Leon, Cassie, Mae, and Jesse walking towards them.

"Well, isn't this such a nice surprise. What a coincidence that we would meet you guys here!" Mae said. "

Yeah, real coincidence." Faith muttered under her breath.

Jesse looks over at Faith with a longing look hidden in his eyes. Cassie, noticing the look, growls loudly.

"Why ARE you here? Shouldn't you guys be racing or something?" Cassie asked rudely.

"Don't make me beat the living shit out of you AGAIN. Trust me, I will do it." Faith said monotonously, looking at Cassie with anger in her eyes.

"_Scoffs_, whatever." Cassie said, turning her head the other way.

Faith abruptly gets up out of her seat, ready to lunge at Cassie. "Faith! Sit down, now!" Kriz demanded.

Faith softly growled and sat back down on the bench.

"I suggest you take her and leave before Faith does something drastic again." Kriz suggested.

Mae nods her head and takes Cassie by the elbow and drags her off back to the car.

Jesse looks at Faith one more time before saying, "Are you mad at me?"

Faith looked confused but shook her head. "No. I'm not. Why?" Faith asked.

"Um...Iwaswonderingifyouwantedto...um,gooutona...uh,date. ThisFriday...Onlyifyouwanttothough." Jesse rushed.

"Huh? Can you repeat that? I didn't get it." Faith said.

Jesse gulps before repeating, "Will...you...um...go out with me, um, this Friday?"

Faith's eyes widened. She deeply blushed when she heard this.

"You want me? To go out with you?" Faith asked.

Jesse nodded his head slowly. Faith gently bit her bottom lip and titled her head to the side in a cute way.

"Hm...sure! I'd love to!" Faith agreed happily.

Jesse's eyes widened before he ran up to Faith and picked her up and twirled her around. Faith gasped in surprise when Jesse picked her up.

"Jesse! Put her down! She looks dizzy!" Kriz said, laughing at the scene in front of her.

Jesse immediately put her her down before apologizing. "Um...I'll pick you up on friday. Um, bye!" Jesse said.

Brian smirked while looking at Kriz. Kriz quirked an eyebrow when she saw Brian's look.

"What? You wanna ask me out too?" Kriz said.

"Yeah! Sure, why not? Tomorrow. I'll pick you up. So, stay alert." Brian said, quickly kissing Kriz on the cheek before leaving Jesse alone with everyone.

Kriz's eyes widened before muttering, "Jackass."

Faith and Jesse laughed loudly. Then, Jesse immediately kissed Faith on the cheek and ran away over to where Brian was. Faith's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped.

"W-wha...Did...kiss...me... Jesse? Whoo boy." Faith mumbled.

Kriz, Torrance, Ray, and Josh laughed their heads off.

"Hahaha, come on. Let's go. I'm getting tired." Kriz said.

Everyone agreed and they went home.

_'Damn! I can't wait till friday.'_ Faith thought.

She gently bit her lip as she smiled to herself. During the drive home, Faith kept thinking about what she was gonna do if Jesse ever found out about her WHOLE life story.

----

**End of chapter**


	14. Dates and Kisses

**Author's Note: Hi! It's me Black Aeon! I'm not gonna change the story, I'm just changing the structure cause I think it looks bad and hard to read. So, don't fret, I'm not changing it anything but the sentence and paragraph and body structure. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS OR ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS/BRANDED/ETC.**

**CHAPTER 13**

"Hey, Kriz! Have you seen my...notebook?" Faith asked, walking in on Kriz.

"Uh, what do you think?" Kriz asked.

"Change the top and wear those shoes." Faith said.

Kriz nodded her head and changed her clothes. She was wearing a tight white tanktop underneath a black tanktop, thin black leather gloves, tight white knee length lycra tights, faded blue hiphugger thigh length demin skirt that was frayed at the bottom, and white Nike Franchise high tops.

"Okay, wait! Why are you so dressed up oday?" Faith asked, quirking an eyebrow at her cousin.

"Because Brian said that he was gonna take me out today. That's why." Kriz said, walking out of her bedroom into the kitchen with Faith behind her.

"Since when were you so worried about the type of clothes you wear? Usually your like me, put on anything clean that you pull out of your closet." Faith said, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, well. Today's different. REAL different." Kriz said, nervously playing with the bottom of her skirt.

"I'm sure it is." Faith said.

Kriz looked at Faith, about ready to reply, but, was cut off short when they heard someone ring the dorrbell.

"Is...that him?" Kriz asked nervously.

"I don't know. Let me check." Faith said, walking to the door.

She opened the door to reveal...Brian.

"Kriz! Its your DATE!!" Faith yelled.

Brian slightly laughed and walked inside.

"Hi, Brian! Um, how are you?" Kriz asked, walking out of the kitchen.

Brian's eyes widened when he saw Kriz.

"Wow! Just...wow! You look...wow!" Brian said.

Kriz blushed and muttered a thank you. "Um, so, where are we going?" Kriz asked.

"Uh, I thought I'd take you out to lunch, then we can watch, Hot Fuzz." Brian said.

"Oh! That's great! I always wanted to watch that movie!" Kriz said.

"Alright! That's great! Let's go?" Brian asked.

Kriz nodded her head in agreement. "Bye, Faith. We'll be home later on, alright?" Kriz asked.

Faith nodded her head and waved. Kriz and Brian left and Faith was left all alone by herself.

_'Hm...what can I do now?_' Faith thought. Faith smiled when she finally got the idea.

"Perfect." Faith said to herself.

**-Kriz and Brian-**

"So, tell me a little more about yourself, Kriz." Brian suggested.

"Uh, okay. Let's see...I don't know. Why don't you help me out here." Kriz said.

"Alright. How about...we play 21 Questions?" Brian asked.

"Hmm, alright. You first." Kriz said.

"Ok, what's...your favorite color?" Brian asked.

"Black and blue. What about you?" Kriz asked.

"Same thing...what's your favorite type of music genre?" Brian replied.

"Hip-hop and rock. You?" Kriz said.

"Hip-hip. I don't like rock that much. Let's see, how many questions did I ask?" Brian asked.

"Two, plus this one. So, that's three." Kriz answered.

"Really? What? Shit." Brian said.

"Hahaha, now that's five for saying what and really." Kriz said, laughing at Brian.

"What?! You're kidding me?" Brian said.

"Nope, and that's seven now." Kriz said.

"Shit. How many have you answered? Shit. I did it again." Brian asked.

"Haha, only two, and that's eight now. Man, you really suck at this. You know what? Let me help you out. Because I said you know what, that's three. Let's see, have you ever had a girlfriend before?" Kriz asked.

"Yeah, once." Brian answered.

"Ok, who and when?" Kriz asked.

"Mia, and last year. That's...let's see...six already." Brian said.

Kriz nodded her head.

"Let's get something to eat first. I'm hungry." Kriz said, looking at the menu.

"Was that a question?" Brian asked.

"No, and that's nine now." Kriz said.

"Motherfucker!" Brian said out loud.

People in the cafe were looking at him in shock.

"Um...oops?" Brian asked.

Kriz laughed her head off as people went back to what they were doing.

"That's ten now! Man, Brian! You suck! And no, that wasn't a question." Kriz said.

Brian sighed deeply and muttered, "Whatever. I'm kinda hungry too anyway."

Kriz just smiled at Brian before looking at her menu.

**-Faith-**

"When I watch you, wanna do you right where you're standing (yeah). Right on the foyer, on this dark day, right in plain view (oh yeah). Of the whole ghetto. The boots stomp meadows, but we ignore that (yeah). You're lovely, baby. This war is crazy. I won't let you down (Oh no no). No, I won't let them take you, won't let them take you. Hell no no, oh no, I won't let them take you, won't let them take you. Hell no no. No, oh no no no!" Faith sang to herself.

She was in the garage dancing around and singing to "Alive With he Glory of Love" by Say Anything. She was wearing a black bikini top with matching bottoms and black hiphugger skin tight board shorts that stop below her ass underneath baggy white coveralls with the sleeves ripped off, and black Vans slip-on's. She was adding tow tanks of NOS into her newly won Mitsubishi Eclipse. Then, Faith stopped when she heard clapping behind her. She immediately turned around and blushed when she saw someone she didn't expect to see.

"J-Jesse. You...didn't see that...did you?" Faith asked nervously.

"Hahaha, yes I did. And let me say, you have a wonderful voice. Have you ever been in choir or something?" Jesse asked, walking over to Faith.

"Uh, yeah. Back then when I was a freshman in High School." Faith muttered, blushing a deep red.

"Wow! That's amazing. You have a great voice, you know that?" Jesse complimented.

"Uh, no. Thanks though." Faith said, turning back to her car.

"What are you doing." Jesse asked, standing next to Faith.

"Fixing my new car. I'm installing two tanks of NOS, but." Faith said, cutting off.

"But...what?" Jesse asked.

"They're a little too heavy, so, I can't really install it without breaking my back or something." Faith said.

"Then, why don't I help you?" Jesse offered.

"Isn't..your GIRLFRIEND gonna be jealous?" Faith asked.

"No, but I think that YOU'RE jealous though." Jesse teased.

"What?! I am SO not...jealous." Faith said doubtingly.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Jesse teased.

"Shut up. Don't make me hurt you." Faith grumbled.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this like deja-vu? Only, it's you instead of me." Jesse said.

"Alright, I get it. Are we even now?" Faith asked, looking at Jesse.

"Maybe." Jesse whispered, looking back at Faith.

Faith blushed when she realized how close they were.

_'Were so close again. Hopefully without any interupptions this time. Wait! What am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking this...wait! He's gonna kiss me.'_

Jesse slowly leaned in forward, gently resting his forehead on Faith's. Faith slowly licked her lips before gently biting her bottom lip.

"Are you gonna actually kiss me this time? Or are you gonna miss the opportunity?" Faith teased, smirking at Jesse.

Jesse laughed before gently pressing his lips against Faith's. Her eyes widened when he kissed her, but slowly closed them and wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck. Then, Faith stood on the tip of her toes because of the height disadvantage. Jesse smirked into the kiss.

"I'm vertically challeneged. Shut it." Faith mumbled against his lips.

Jesse just laughed and wrapped his arms around Faith's waist and brought her closer to him. He gently pushed her against the the edge of the desk and picked her up and gently placed her on the empty desk. Jesse slowly ran his tongue over Faith's bottome lip. Faith softly gasped in both surprise and for air. She softly moaned as Jesse slowly rubbed his tongue against her's. Jesse tasted every inch and crevice in Faith's mouth, savoring the taste of raspberry.

"AHEM!! I suggest you back off before Kriz comes home." someone said from the doorway.

Faith and Jesse immediately pulled apart and turned around.

"Torrance! What are you doing here?" Faith asked.

"I live here too you know." Torrance said, amused at the scene in front of her.

"Uh, bye, Faith. See you tomorrow." Jesse said, immediately running out of the garage and into his car.

Faith looked at Torrance and softly growled.

"What?" Torrance asked innocently.

Faith muttered incoherent words under her breath as she left the garage and went back inside the house.

"Did I do that?" Torrance said to herself, doing an impression of Steve Urkel. She shrugged her shoulders and went back inside the house.

'Stupid Torr. Needs to jump off a bridge or something.'

**-------**

**End of chapter.  
Please R and R and tell me what you think. Bye!**


	15. The Date

**Author's Note: Hi! It's me Black Aeon! I'm not gonna change the story, I'm just changing the structure cause I think it looks bad and hard to read. So, don't fret, I'm not changing it anything but the sentence and paragraph and body structure. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS OR ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS/BRANDED/ETC.**

**CHAPTER 14**

"Faith! Get ready! Jesse's picking you up soon!" Kriz yelled from downstairs.

"I'm already done!" Faith yelled from her bedroom.

"Is it nice?" Torrance asked.

Faith walked downstairs with an eyebrow quirked.

"What do you think?" Faith asked.

Torrance's eyes widened, while the guys were doing some wolf whistling.

"Damn, Faith! I thought you weren't worried about your appearance?" Kriz teased.

"Yeah, well. Same thing you said yesterday, 'it's different'." Faith mimicked.

She was wearing a tight black tanktop that stops above her bellybutton, black short sleeved zip up hoodie jacket with the hood up and the zipper down, tight faded blue flared jeans with holes in the knees, thin black fingerless leather gloves, and black/white Converse hightops.

"Your gonna wear THAT?" Torrance asked. "

Yeah. Its not like we're gonna go to the prom or anything. Why? You have a problem with the way I wear?" Faith asked.

"Yeah! Its bad! Your going on a DATE! Not...some concert, skatepark or whatever. Its a date. DATE! DO you know what you wear for dates?" Torrance asked.

"Clothes?" Faith retorted wittingly.

"Smartass." Torrance muttered under her breath.

Faith smirked at Torrance before looking out the window when she saw Jesse coming.

"He's here." Faith muttered.

"Well. Don't just stand there! Go!" Torrance yelled.

Faith stuck out her tongue at Torrance and ran to the door.

She opened the door to see Jesse wth his hand poised to knock on the door. Faith smiled at Jesse before grabbing his hand and taking him back to his car. Once they're iside the car, Jesse sticks his key into the ignition before looking at Faith and asking, "Do you even know where we're going?"

Faith opened her mouth but immediately closed.

"No." Faith said, slightly blushing.

Jesse just laughed at this and started the car and drove off.

"Where are we going anyway?" Faith asked.

"You'll see." Jesse said, secretly smiling to himself.

Faith's face was contorted in confusion, but shrugged her shoulders and relaxed her face and looked outside the window.

_'Wonder where we're going.'_ Faith thought.

After 10 minutes, Jese stopped the car and announced, "We're here!"

Faith's eyes widened when she saw where they were.

**-Jesse's P.O.V.-**

I smiled and slightly laughed when I saw Faith's expression.

"You took me HERE?" she asked me.

I laughed before nodding a yes.

"Your out of your mind! You took me to _Mon Cherie_?! This place is like...**EXPENSIVE**." Faith said, looking at me like I was crazy.

I just laughed it off and got out of the car. She also got out and stood next to me as we walked inside the restaurant.

"_Bonjour_, _Monsier_ and _Mademoiselle_. Do you have any reservations?" the Matre'd said in a French accent.

"Spelling for two." I said.

He nodded his head and lead us towards the back to the balcony. I smiled when I saw Faith's eyes widen. We took our seat and looked at the menu. While Faith was looking around, I hid my face in the menu so I could secretly look at her without getting caught.

"So...what do you want?" I asked her, putting the menu down.

"Um..spaghetti and garlic bread?" Faith asked, not knowing what to order.

I laughed and nodded. When the waiter came and took our orders we just sat here quietly. I was thinking of a way to start a conversation without making a total complete jackass out of myself.

As if reading my mind, Faith said, "Have no idea what to say, huh?" I smiled sheepishly and nodded my head.

Faith laughed and just shook her head. Then, the waiter came with our food and we started to eat. I was both shocked and amused when I saw Faith eat. Faith finished the noodles on her fork and wiped her mouth clean before looking up at me with embarassment.

"Hehe, uh...oops?" she said cutely.

"Its alright. I like girls with a big apetite...as long as they don't eat ALL of the food." I joked.

Faith turned red and went back to eating. I laughed and finished my food. After we finished our food, we left and went back inside the car.

"Where are we going now?" she asked me.

"You'll see." I said mysteriously.

"Not again." Faith said.

We both laughed and I drove off to the beach. I looked at Faith to see her confused.

"The beach? Again?" she asked, looking at me.

"Yeah. I thought it would be nice if I took you here again. Its like...our secret place." I said.

She smiled and nodded her head. Then, she took off her socks and shoes and ran out of the car. I followed suit and sat next to her. She softly sighed and rested her head on my shoulder as she looked at the night sky.

"Jesse?" she said.

"Yeah?" I said.

She turned to me before kissing me on the lips.

"Thank you, for tonight." she said, smiling at me before resting her head back on my shoulder.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head before looking back at the night sky and the stars. Then, I gently laid her down on the ground next to me. She was confused, but I just smiled at her. I gently kissed her on the lips and placed my hands on either side of her face to keep my balance. I slowly ran my tongue across her lower lip, begging for entrance. I felt her slowly open her mouth and I immediately darted my tongue inside her mouth and tasted every inch and crevice of her mouth. I savored the taste of chocolate from the dessert that she had. I smiled as she softly moaned. Then, I slowly pulled away so we can both breath. She gently bit her bottom lip and blushed. I softly laughed and helped her up. She dusted off the sand off of her and grabbed her shoes. We both got inside the car and I drove her home. When we arrived at her house, like always, I walked her to her front door. She looked at me and stood on the tip of her toes and kissed me on my lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. We kissed for a litle while before pulling away. She smiled at me before sayig goodnight. I kissed her on her cheek and walked back to my car. I got inside and started the car and drove home.

_'Should I say it? Yeah. I have to. I need to tell her that...I love her.'_I thought**.**

**-----**

**End of chapter. Please R and R and tell me what you think. Anyway, here's a little sneak peek to see what's gonna happen in the next chapter.**

**Sneak-Peek:**

**"She's a FBI agent! She lied to you Jesse!" Cassie yelled. **

**Jesse's eyes widened as Faith paled. Faith immediately ran out of the kitchen and into her car. **

**"FAITH!" Dom yelled. **

**"I told you Jesse. She's no good. You guys should've listened to me." Cassie said.**

**-----**

**Well, that's all. Goodbye and see you next time.**


	16. The Truth Has Consequences

**Author's Note: Hi! It's me Black Aeon! I'm not gonna change the story, I'm just changing the structure cause I think it looks bad and hard to read. So, don't fret, I'm not changing it anything but the sentence and paragraph and body structure. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS OR ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS/BRANDED/ETC.**

**DISCLAIMER 2: I think you guys already know how it goes. I. Do. Not. Own. Fast and the Furious. I also don't own anything else that's famous. Cold Stone doesn't belong to me either, they have good ice cream though. I only own the characters that you don't recognize and the idea. Thank you. Anyway, here's the long awaited Chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**----**

**CHAPTER 15**

"So, have you girls found anything new yet?" Kaplan asked.

"Nope. Nothing except for the fact that Faith and Kriz are in love!" Torrance teased.

"Shut up!" Faith said.

Faith, Kriz, Torrance, Ray, and Josh were in the FBI Headquarters. They were all wearing their uniforms which was a black short sleeved shirt, black cargo pants with a black web belt, and black lace-up combat boots that stop below the knees.

"In love? Girls, if you fall in love with them, your gonna get hurt when they find out that your FBI agents. Trust me, I know." Kaplan said, looking at the two girls.

Faith crossed her arms and looked down.

"I know that. I'm just acting. I don't...love him." Faith said, whispering the last two words of the sentence.

Kriz looked at Faith with worry. Kaplan sighed deeply.

"Look. I know this is the first time you've ever been in love, but, you know how much its gonna hurt. So, I suggest you keep on "acting", and don't fall in love." Kaplan said.

Faith nodded her head and left the room. Everyone followed her into the gym where they saw her beat the living crap out of the punching bag and muttering incoherent words under her breath.

"Faith, why don't you just chill out? It'll be fine." Kriz said.

"Chill? Please, I'm fine. I'm cool. REAL cool." Faith said.

Then, Faith jumped up into the air and did a roundhouse kick to the bag, causing it to come off of its hinges and fly about a few feet away.

Kriz looked at Faith with a quirked eyebrow and said, "Your fine, huh?"

Faith sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"Uh...oops?" Faith said.

Kriz sighs deeply before shaking her head.

"Why don't we go out to get something to eat?" Kriz suggested.

"Your right. I agree. Let's go to...Cold Stone." Faith said.

Everyone agreed and changed out of their uniforms and into their street clothes. They left the building, got into their cars and drove to Cold Stone. When they got their, they went inside and thought about what they wanted.

"I'll have a Strawberry Bannana Rendevous, Love it." Faith said. "

I'll have the same thing." Kriz said.

"Same for me." Torrance said.

"Uh, I'll have a Founder's Favorite, Like it." Ray said.

"I guess I'll have a Mud Pie Mojo, Love it." Josh said.

After they got their ice cream, they sat in a table and started talking.

"What happens if they find out that we're FBI agents?" Faith asked, taking a bite out of her ice cream.

"Guess it means that we're done with the mission." Torrance said.

"You think they're gonna pissed if they find out?" Faith asked.

"Maybe. It depends on what they think about the whole situation" Kriz said.

After few more minutes of talking, they left the store and went back to their cars. Right after they left though, they didn't see a certain blonde blue eyed girl eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Busted." the girl said.

She immediately left the place and ran to her pink Chevrolet Corvette Convertible (**A/N: Think you know who it is**?), and drove off quickly.

**-Somehwere Else-**

"What's the news?" a 22 year old man asked.

"It seems as if she hasn't killed him yet, boss." another man said.

"Hmm, well then. Looks like we'll have to kill her right after we kill him." the man said.

The other man nodded his head in agreemen and pulld the safety of his gun and pointed at a picture of Jesse. He pulled the trigger and he bullet shot out of his gun made a bullseye right in between Jesse's eye's.

"Piece of cake." the man said, smirking at his boss.

The boss smiled and said, "Exactly what I was thinking."

**-Dom Toretto's House-**

"Guys! Guys! You'll never guess what I found out." Cassie said, standing in front of everyone in the living room.

"What? What is it?" Mae asked, sitting down on the couch.

Before Cassie could say anything, they heard the sound of engines.

"Uh, let's wait till THEY get here first." Cassie suggested.

Soon, Faith, Kriz, Torrance, Ray, and Josh were all standing in front of the living room, wondering what was going on.

"Why are all of you guys standing here in the living room? Is there a meeting or something?" Faith asked.

"I have soomething REALLY important to say." Cassie said.

"Wait! Don't tell me...your PREGNANT!!" Faith joked.

Everyone but Cassie laughed at this.

"No! Its more important than that." Cassie said.

"It was just a joke." Faith said.

"What is it Cassie? What's this important thing you need to tell us?" Jesse asked.

"She's a FBI agent! She lied to you Jesse!" Cassie yelled.

Jesse's eyes widened as Faith paled. Faith immediately ran out of the kitchen and into her car.

"FAITH!" Dom yelled.

"I told you Jesse. She's no good. You guys should've listened to me." Cassie said.

Then, Cassie was turned around and slapped in the face by none other than Torrance. Cassie's eye's widened as she looked at Torrance. "You bitch. You goddamn son of a bitch!" Torrance yelled, about ready to lunge at Cassie.

Kriz immediately held Torrance by the arms.

"Torrance! Enough. She's not worth it." Kriz said. "Not worth it?! Not worth it?! She just said that Faith's a FBI Agent!" Torrance yelled.

"Then it means that we're done here." Kriz said.

"Done? What do you mean by, "done"?" Brian asked.

Kriz sighed deeply before saying, "We're all FBI agents. We went undercover because we heard that one of you guys were gonna get killed."

Dom's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What about, Faith? Isn't she a little too young to be a FBI agent, or is her age fake?" Dom asked.

"Her age, her graduation ceremony, everything is REAL. She's a FBI agent because of me." Kriz said.

"Because of you? I don't get it." Mia said.

"When Faith was little, her parents died in a car crash. She was the only one that survived." Kriz said. Jesse clenched his jaw and sat still in the chair.

"So, after the funeral, I took Faith in and took care of her. When I was 17, I graduated from high school and decided to be a FBI agent. Since Faith was still a little bit too young to be by herself at home, I took her with me. When we got there, I was accepted and Faith was allowed to stay as long as she doesn't say anything about this out in public. One day, we, meaning me, Torr, Ray, Josh, and our boss, Kaplan, were having a hard time trying to hack into this one guy's computer. I was a little bit good with the computer, but not all that good. Then, Faith came out of nowhere and started to type something on the computer, and BOOM. We had all the files, dates, everything that we needed on the computer. Kaplan was so shocked and amazed by it all, he recruited Faith to be the youngest FBI agents and as one of the most talented and skilled hacker in the bureau. After that, the rest was history." Kriz explained.

Everyone was silent for a little while, trying to think about what they had just heard.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Cassie said.

"Because if we were lying and trying to leave, we would've just left and tried to catch up with Faith." Kriz said.

Then, Ray's phone started ringing. Ray picked up the phone and anwered it. His eyes widened and immediately shut it.

"SHIT!" Ray cursed. "What? What is it?" Kriz asked.

"It was Faith. She said she saw Ricki Young and some of his goons. They're coming here and it looks like they're loaded. REALLY loaded." Ray answered.

"Shit! You guys HAVE TO leave. NOW!" Kriz said.

Everyone immediately got out of the house and started running for their cars. Then, Ricki came and got out of his car.

"Ricki." Cassie whispered.

"Hello, Cassie. Its really shocking for me to see Jesse still alive. Didn't I tell you to kill him?" Ricki asked.

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard this.

"YOU were the one the we were looking for?" Kriz asked disbelievingly. T

hen, Ricki took out a gun and pointed it at Cassie.

"I think I'll kill you first before we kill Jesse." Ricki said, pulling the safety back.

"What?! But, you said you loved me!" Cassie said.

"All's fair in love and war. Besides, I never said that I loved you." Ricki said.

Cassie's eyes widened when she heard this.

_'He doesn't love me? He just used me to get to Jesse.'_ Cassie thought.

"WAIT! Why kill Jesse? Why not Dom or Brian? Why Jesse?" Kriz asked.

"Because he has been a pain in my ass for a long time. Even before me and him were born. His parents have been nothing but trouble for my dad, and he's been trouble for me too. Falling in love with the enemy, destroying and ruining everything for me from his computer." Ricki said.

"Family fued?" Kriz asked.

"Yup." Ricki said.

"Wait? Who's the enemy?" Kriz asked.

"Faith of course. I didn't notice until a week ago that she was a FBI agent. You guys are agents too. Should've noticed." Ricki said.

Then, Ricki pointed the gun back a Cassie and pulled the trigger. All of a sudden, Cassie was pushed out of the way by Faith.

"AGH! You bitch!" Faith yelled, kneeling down on the ground, holding her wounded shoulder.

"Faith!" Kriz and Torrance yelled.

Ray and Josh immediately ran to Faith's side and helped her up. Then, Faith grabbed the gun hidden in Josh's hip and started to shoot all of the goons, killing them. Then, Faith pointed the gun at Ricki.

"Any last words before I kill you?" She asked.

"Yeah. Too bad you weren't with me. I wouldn't care if you were a Fed. We could've worked together. I love it when agents go bad. Its such a turn-on." Ricki said.

"Ugh! Your such a sick bastard you know that?" Faith said.

She pulled the trigger and shot him in right in the balls. Ricki's eyes widened as he took a long intake of breath and fell to the ground, cupping his balls.

"Oooh, bull's eye." Kriz said, wincing when she saw Ricki get shot in the balls. "

Damn, Faith! Why there?! Of all place, why there?!" Ray asked.

"Shut up. Handcuff him and put him in your car." Faith said, bandaging her arm with some bandages that she had in her car.

She was about to leave but stopped when Cassie asked, "Why'd you save me? You could've just let me get shot. Why save me when you hate me?"

Faith turned and looked at Cassie.

"I don't hate you." Faith said.

She got inside her car and drove off. Soon, Kriz, Torrance, Ray, and Josh followed.

Cassie looked at everyone else and said, "I'm sorry. I thought Ricki loved me. But I guess he was just using me to get to Jesse. Do you think that you guys could forgive me?"

Dom looked at Cassie.

"I guess. But you'll have to work really hard to earn my trust back." Dom said, heading inside the house.

Jesse looked at Cassie before going inside the house. Soon, Cassie was left all alone outside with Mae.

"I forgive you, Cassie. I know you truly loved Ricki." Mae comforted.

Cassie cryed and said, "Thank you, Mae. I appreciate it. I'm also sorry for being such a bitch and for hating Faith."

Mae looked at Cassie sympathetically.

"You shouldn't be asking me for forgiveness about Faith. You should be asking that from Faith herself. We all learn from our mistakes. Hopefully, you'll learn from yours." Mae said, heading inside the house.

Cassie was left alone outside to think.

_'She's right. I'm gonna talk to Faith and ask for forgiveness. Also, I'm gonna try to get Faith and Jesse back together. Even if its the last thing __I'll do __for the rest of my life.'_ Cassie thought.

---

**End of chapter! That's all!**


	17. From the Bottom of My Broken Heart

**Author's Note: Hi! It's me Black Aeon! I'm not gonna change the story, I'm just changing the structure cause I think it looks bad and hard to read. So, don't fret, I'm not changing it anything but the sentence and paragraph and body structure. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS OR ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS/BRANDED/ETC.**

**DISCLAIMER 2: We all know the drill and how this works. I've practically memorised what to say. I do not own Fast and the Furious or anything else famous in here. That means I don't own Vans or any airports or any brands of shoes or clothing. I just own the characters and the ideas. Anyway, here's Chapter 16, enjoy! Also, I don't own the song, "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart". It belongs to Britney Spears. Lyrics are in Bold Arial**

**CHAPTER 16**

**"Never look back," we said  
How was I to know I'd miss you so?  
Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind  
Where do I go?**

"Well, it seems like you work here is done. So, what do you guys want to do now?" Kaplan asked.

"I want to go on vacation far away." Faith said monotonously.

Everyone looked at Faith with worry. It's been two days since the incident when they found out about their secret. Faith was leaning against the wall, her shoulder still bandaged up after getting shot.

"Ok. Where?" Kaplan asked.

"Anywhere but here." Faith said.

Kaplan sighed deeply before agreeing. "

All right. How about...Tokyo?" He asked.

Faith's eye's slightly widened.

"Sure, why not." Faith said.

Kaplan nodded his head.

"All right. I'll get the tickets ready. You'll leave for the airport tomorrow. Your flight leaves at 10 in the morning. Make sure you pack everything that you need. Your cars will already be there in Tokyo an hour before you guys arrive. So, you guys are relieved from any undercover missions until I say so. So, that means NO SHOOTING GUYS in the balls because they want to get you in bed and take away your virginity, Faith. Am I clear?" Kaplan asked.

Everyone laughed at this.

"Why, Kaplan. I'm hurt. Its as if you don't know me at all." Faith said, putting a hand across her heart in mock hurt.

Kaplan just laughed and dismissed them. Once they left Kaplan's office, they headed for the lockers to change out of their uniforms.

Faith slowly put on a tight black short sleeved shirt that stopped above her bellybutton, baggy faded blue jeans with holes in the knees held by a silver studded belt, and black/white Converse hightops. Kriz put on a tight white tanktop, tight faded blue hiphugger flared jeans with holes in the knees with a black/white checkered leather belt, and black/ white checkered Vans Alva Sk8-Hi. (**A/N: I don't think they have those ****shoes in checkered, so I just made the checkered part up. Anyway, on with the story**.) Torrance put on a tight white backlace halter top that stops below her breasts, faded blue hiphugger skintight denim capri's with a white leather belt with black polka dots, and white with black polka dots, Vans Mercer. The girls went outside to see Ray and Josh waiting for them.

"So, we going home to pack up?" Ray asked.

Faith nodded her head. They left the building and got inside their cars and drove home. When hey got there, they packed up everything that they needed. Faith put all of her clothes in a huge black duffel bag with her name "graffitied" in red, and all her shoes in a huge white duffel bag with her name "graffitied" in black. Then, she put her laptop and charger, iPOD and charger, sketch book, pens and pencils, and coloring pencils in a black Messenger bag. She then put all her books and magazines in a medium size box. Then she put ALL of her manga in one HUGE box. She then went downstairs for help with her stuff. Ray and Josh went upstairs and helped Faith carry all of her stuff downstairs.

"Are we done packing?" Kriz asked.

Everyone nodded their head.

Kriz softly sighed before saying, "All right. Then we're done. This is the last time we'll ever be in L.A."

Faith sighed deeply before walking outside of the house. She sat on the last two steps and thought about everything that's happened.

**And you didn't hear all my joy through my tears  
All my hopes through my fears  
Did you know, still I miss you somehow**

**-Flashback-**

_"I called on her on the phone and she touched herself, she touched herself, she touched herself. I called her on the phone and she touched herself, I laugh myself to __sleep." Faith and Jesse sang in unison. _

_When the song ended, they both looked at each other before they started laughing. _

_"Wow! That was so fun! I haven't laughed __and had so much fun in a long time!" Jesse said. _

_"Haha, me too!" Faith said._

­**-End Flashback-**

Faith laughed when she remebered that day.

**CHORUS:  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
You were my first love, you were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love, I never knew love  
'Til there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart**

**-Flashback-**

_"So, I didn't know you can race." Jesse said, starting up a conversation. _

_"You never asked." Faith said teasingly, smirking at Jesse before looking at the screen. _

_Jesse __smiled at Faith and looked back at the screen also. Once the screen said go, both Jesse and Faith's cars were off. Faith started to press some buttons to catch up with __Jesse who was in the lead by 10 seconds. _

_"There is no way am I gonna lose to you!" Faith said, laughing as she passed by Jesse's car. "_

_Oh yeah? Same here! There is __no way am I gonna lose to a girl!" Jesse said, trying to pass Faith. _

_"Then tell me why can't you keep up?" Faith asked, loving the fact that Jesse was so easy to tease. _

_"I AM keeping up! You just...can't see it." Jesse mumbled. _

_Faith laughed as she crossed the finish line first. She gently placed the controller on the ground and looked __at Jesse with an amused face. _

_"I win!" Faith said, sticking her tongue out at Jesse._

_"Don't make me pull your tongue out." Jesse grumbled. _

_"Hahaha, your just a sore __loser! Come on, lighten up! You lost to a girl! No big deal." Faith said, smiling at Jesse. _

_"The way you talk, it sounds like a **BIG** deal to me." Jesse said._

**"Baby," I said, "please stay  
Give our love a chance for one more day"  
We could have worked things out  
Taking time is what love's all about**

**-End Flashback-**

**But you put a dart  
Through my dreams, through my heart  
And I'm back where I started again  
Never thought it would end**

Faith smiled.

_'He was so easy to tease.'_ Faith thought.

Then, Kriz walked out of the front door and sat next to Faith.

"What are you thinking about?" Kriz asked.

"Stuff." Faith said.

"Between you and Jesse?" Kriz asked.

Faith lloked Kriz before nodding her head. Then, Kriz looked up and slightly widened her eyes.

"Kriz? What's wrong?" Faith asked.

She looked ahead and saw Jesse.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk." Kriz whispered into Faith's ears.

Kriz got up and went inside the house. Jesse stood in front of Faith before sitting down next to her.

"Why are you here?" Faith asked, trying to avoid Jesse's gaze.

"I came here to talk to you. I need you to sort out a few things for me." Jesse said.

"Like what?" Faith asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were an FBI Agent?" Jesse asked.

"Would it have made any difference if I did?" Faith asked, looking at Jesse straight in the eyes.

"Maybe. It probably would have." Jesse said.

Faith sighed and looked ahead.

"I didn't think so. I thought that it wouldn't change anything if I told you." Faith said.

**CHORUS:  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
You were my first love, you were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love, I never knew love  
'Til there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart**

"Last question, did you love me at all?" Jesse asked.

Faith stiffened.

"No. I've never loved you at all the whole time we've been together." Faith lied.

Jesse's jaw clenched.

"So everything that we've been through was a lie?" Jesse gritted out.

"Yeah. So, bye." Faith said, getting up and heading inside the house.

Jesse immediately stood up and grabbed Faith's elbow.

"Your lying!" Jesse yelled.

"I'm not lying! I've never loved you! I've never even liked you, Jesse! Your out of your league if you think you can get with me!" Faith yelled.

She then pulled away from Jesse and ran inside the house. Jesse growled and ran to his car and drove off.

"What the hell?! Why'd you lie to him?" Torrance asked.

Faith kept silent. Kriz's face softened when she saw tears forming around Faith's eyes.

"You loved Jesse! Why the hell did you say that you didn't?! Go after him, Faith!" Torrance yelled.

"Torrance!" Kriz yelled.

"What?" Torrance asked, looking at Kriz.

"She's hurting. Why do you think she said she didn't love him?" Kriz asked.

Torrance's eyes widened when she figured out what was going on.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Faith. I didn't mean to yell at you." Torrance apologized.

"Its alright. I had to. I didn't want to get hurt. Not again." Faith said.

She went upstairs to her bedroom and cried her self to sleep on the bed.

**You promised yourself, but to somebody else,  
And you made it so perfectly clear  
Still I wish you were here now**

**-Next Day-**

"Flight for Tokyo leaves in 5 minutes. Thank you for traveling with LAX. Have a good day!" One of the ladies said on the intercom in the airport.

"Looks like that's us." Torrance said.

"Yeah." Faith muttered. "FAITH! KRIZ! GUYS, WAIT UP!" Someone yelled.

Everyone turned to see who it was.

"Cassie? Mae? Letty? Mia? What are you guys doing here?" Faith asked.

"We heard that you were leaving. Why?" Mia asked.

"I need to get away from here. I can't stay here." Faith said.

"But, we're not angry at you though." Letty said.

"Jesse is." Kriz said.

"Wait? You mean, you were the one that pissed Jesse off yesterday? Why?" Cassie asked.

"Because I had to. It was the only way I could say goodbye." Faith said.

"I don't get it. I thought you loved Jesse?" Cassie asked.

Faith just smiled at Cassie and said, "Can you give this letter to Jesse when you guys go back home? I want him to read it. Its really important."

Cassie was confused but accepted the letter nonetheless.

"May the passengers leaving for Tokyo please head over to attendants. Your flight is leaving soon." The lady said over the intercom.

"That's us." Faith said, she was about to head for the plane but stopped.

"Faith! I'm sorry for everything that I've done." Cassie said.

Faith turned around and smiled at Cassie and said, "Its alright. I forgive you. Say bye to everyone for me, will you? Bye you guys."

Soon, Faith, Kriz, Torrance, Ray, and Josh were aboard the airplane. Kriz looked at Faith who was looking out the window. She sighed deeply before looking straight ahead.

_'Bye, L.A. __Bye...Brian.'_ Kriz thought.

Soon, the airplane took off, and they were gone. Cassie sighed deeply and looked at the envelope.

"Come on. Let's go." Letty said.

They left the airport and headed straight home. Once they got there, Cassie went up to Jesse's room and saw him on his computer.

"Jesse?" Cassie called.

"Yeah?" Jesse asked, looking at Cassie.

Cassie handed Jesse the envelope and left his room. Jesse was confused but opened the envelope.

_Dear Jesse,_

_If you are reading this letter, then it means that you already know about my secret about me being an FBI AGent. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this sooner. I ddn't think it would've made any difference if I did. I'm sorry for lying to you and for not being truthful. I know it was wrong of me to lie to you and act as if everything was okay when it wasn't. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you. I wish there was something that I could do to make it up to you. But I can't. I want you to know that after all that we've ever been through, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. I want to thank you for being there for me. You made me feel loved and as if I actually belonged here in this world. Because of you, I found out what my purpose in life was. One more thing before I go. I just want to say that I really care for you. I love you. I really love you._

_Sincerely, Faith_

**CHORUS:  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
You were my first love, you were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love, I never knew love  
'Til there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart**

Jesse folded the letter before saying, "I love you too."

**"Never look back," we said  
How was I to know I'd miss you so?**

**--**

**End of chapter and end of story. Please R and R and tell me what you think. Well, this is the end. Let me know if you guys want me make a sequel. Hopefully you guys do because I already have a whole lot of ideas for the sequel already. Anyways, thank you for reading my fanfiction, and peace out!**

**-Black Aeon**


End file.
